The Youngest Grey--Part 2
by Manic50
Summary: Fast forward to December. Ana and Hannah are both pregnant. Christian and Matt had yet another argument resulting in Matt moving away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all my old readers and new ones. With all my recent health issues I was struggling to continue with the Youngest Grey but was coming up with ideas for further along the line so I decided to takes the story forward a few months and Chapter 1 is from Carrick's POV, I'm still undecided about Chapter 2-it could be Matt, Grace or Hannah. Please let me know what you think, if you really don't like the direction I've taken then please let me know and I'll remove the story at the weekend. Best Wishes Mx**

CARRICK

I knew I should have taken the ferry but thought it would be an easier journey by car. It's taken me two hours to travel to Port Orchard to visit Judge Griffin who's an old acquaintance and an expert in family law. I find a parking space near the court and walk to her office. She greets me warmly and we soon get down to business. After an hour or so she asks her assistant to bring coffee. I stand and go to the window to see the view. Port Orchard is a small town and I can see the boats sailing on Pugent Sound. I would give anything to be on a sailing boat now with all three sons but that isn't going to happen in the near future. A group of teenagers cross the town square, laughing and joking with each other. I am frozen with shock.

'Carrick, are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost.' Olivia says.

'I'm fine.' I manage to stutter. 'I thought I saw someone I know but that's impossible.'

'The high school must be on half day today. The kids will be on their way to one of the coffee houses.' Olivia says as she comes to stand by me. 'Actually that year group are doing work experience this semester and a couple of the boys come here to observe one day a week.'

'Any potential lawyers?' I ask absentmindedly as I continue to watch the teenagers as they jostle each other. One drops a skateboard onto the concrete and then jumping onto it he skates around the group.

'The one on the skateboard surprisingly.' Olivia says.

'Why?' I ask.

'Look at him Carrick. Buzzcut, ripped jeans and always with that skateboard. He turns up like that in court for his work experience. My mother has taken a shine to him though and sings his praises. Very polite boy, obviously been brought up well.' Olivia says.

'What do you know about him and his family?' I ask.

'Hey why the interest?' she says and I shrug so she continues. 'Actually I don't know much about him. Mom says he doesn't talk much about his family. All he talks about is renovating a house, I presume it's the family home. If he's not here or at school then he spends his time working on the house. My brother Will owns the art gallery and he says he's a very talented artist. He won a school competition and although he agreed the gallery could display his work he refused to let it be sold and it would have done ten times over.'

'Name.' I mutter and Olivia gives me a funny look. 'Sorry, I'll explain. My youngest son left home unexpectedly three months ago and hasn't been in contact.'

'And you think that could be him.' Olivia exclaims.

'There's just something about him. I didn't get to see his face and he didn't have short hair like that but the mannerisms, the way he rides the skateboard they just remind me of him.' I shake my head. 'You must think I'm going crazy and I suppose I am but no word from him in three months and Grace is out of her mind with worry.'

'What happened to make him leave?' Olivia asks.

'An argument with one of his brothers.' I mutter.

'Christian.' She says and I nod.

'Matt was working for Christian after school. He'd had a couple of health scares but was getting over them when Christian caught him at the office injecting himself and you can imagine he lost it with him.' I say.

'Drugs.' Olivia whispers.

'That's what Christian thought and you'll have read all the media reports about the adoption. Christian's mom died of a drug overdose and seeing Matt with a syringe made him angry.' I say. 'Apparently Matt grabbed his bag and fled. He did stop at the house the next day when we were all out and took his passport and a few other bits. He left a note that just said 'It's not what you think, love always Matt.' I dread to think what Christian actually said to him to make him disappear like that.'

'I'm sorry Carrick and the boy on the skateboard isn't called Matt.' Olivia says.

'I didn't think he would be. I was just hoping.' I say with a sigh. 'Grace saw him once from a distance but he disappeared before she got chance to catch up with him. He'd had an appointment at the hospital. She managed to talk to the doctor who he saw, it was never drugs but insulin. He's diabetic but we didn't know. He hadn't known long himself, a week or so. It was a tough time for him, his girlfriend was in hospital, she's living with us at the moment and is five months pregnant with twins. She'd been bleeding and her mom was shouting at Matt saying that he always caused trouble and his girlfriend asked him to leave. He thought she didn't want him and he went to Grey House and that's when Christian saw him. He thinks Hannah lost the baby and would have been upset, they lost one but the other two are OK they would have had triplets but he didn't know. Sorry I'm not making much sense with my ramblings.'

'It's OK.' Olivia says.

'It just feels good to talk without worrying. Grace is so upset.' I say.

'Are you in a rush to get back to your office in Seattle?' Olivia asks.

'No, I didn't plan on going in today. I knew I had this meeting with you and wasn't sure how long all the paperwork would take.' I say.

'Let's take a raincheck on the paperwork and go for a walk in the fresh air to get coffee.' Olivia says.

'Sounds good.' I say.

'We'll probably end up in the same place as the teenagers. It's where I hung out with my friends after school and is still as popular today with all generations.' Olivia says. We head outside and are soon walking across the town square to the Pancake Palace. I open the door for Olivia and she enters. The teenagers are spread across a couple of booths on the far side.

'They are here. You never did tell me the buzzcut skater boys name.' I say.

'I forget, you should have reminded me and I could have looked up the paperwork.' Olivia says as she slides into a booth and turns her mug up the right way. I slide in opposite her and follow her lead in putting my mug up the right way as the waitress approaches and automatically pours us both a black coffee.

'Anything to eat?' the waitress asks.

'No thanks Goldie, we're fine.' Olivia says.

'You picked the right time to come in. The kids have almost finished and they only stay for one drink so will be going soon.' Goldie says. As if on cue the teenagers start making their way past me though I have my back to them so only see them from behind as they pass.

'Good afternoon Judge Griffin.' One of the last boys says politely as he goes to exit. I freeze, it's him. He glances at me briefly and then stares at me in shock. 'Dad' he whispers. He looks like he's frozen to the spot.

'Matthew.' I manage to say and Olivia looks at me with wide eyes. I stand and go to hug him but he stands back.

'I'm sorry dad.' He says quietly and I can see he's terrified.

'Sit down Matt.' I say gently. I know if I shout or even raise my voice slightly he will run. I hold out my arm pointing to the booth and to my relief he slips onto the seat and I sit down beside him so he can't escape.

'I'll give you some privacy.' Olivia says and I look at her gratefully. 'I'll walk to the gallery to see my brother before going back to the office. We can sort the paperwork another day but please call if I can help with anything.' She looks towards Matt who has his head down.

'Thanks Olivia, I'll be in touch.' I say as I stand again to shake her hand. I open the door for her, as I turn Matt looks up. 'Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?'

'I I I don't know.' Matt says nervously.

'You looked really happy until you saw me.' I say. He shrugs awkwardly and turns to look out of the window. 'Matt, please talk to me.' He turns slowly and I see tears in his eyes.

'I'm happy here. I promised you when all the shit was kicking off that I would finish school and get my diploma. I registered as soon as I got here and am doing well and have made new friends. I bought a house, it was a wreck. Garden overgrown and so much work needed doing but it's kept me going these last three months.' He says. 'Did Judge Griffin tell you I was here?'

'No. I had a meeting planned with her about family law. We've known each other a long time. I was in her office when I saw you with your friends. I didn't realise it was you but when you rode the skateboard I just couldn't help but hope.' I say.

'I won't come home.' He says. 'I can't. I screwed up everything. Hannah, mom, Christian. Fuck Christian was so angry with me, I know he's been cross in the past but nothing compared to that afternoon. I wasn't doing drugs dad, I promise.'

'I know.' I say gently.

'You do.' He says in surprise and I nod a reassurance. 'Shall we go for a walk?'

'Sure.' I say and leave twenty bucks on the table.

'You'll be able to come again.' Matt says with a grin. 'Goldie will love you.' We head out towards the harbour and I follow Matt's lead, grateful to be spending time with him.

'You missed Thanksgiving.' I say.

'I celebrated on my own. I cooked a turkey.' Matt says. 'I almost called.'

'Mom thought you might of, she was on tenterhooks all day willing the phone to ring.' I say.

'Was everyone home?' Matt asks.

'Yes, including Hannah.' I say. He looks shocked. 'She's living with us now.'

'How is she?' he asks quietly.

'Good. Well. Healthy.' I say. I don't tell him about the babies as I don't want to scare him. 'Missing you.' I add.

'I miss her too. I got her to the hospital as quickly as I could dad. That was when her mom found out and she went crazy. Told me I'd ruined Hannah's life and that I was no good for her. I tried to argue back but Hannah pleaded with me to leave so I went to Grey House and Christian probably filled you in on the rest.' Matt says. He turns right suddenly, down a lane that I hadn't even noticed 'Has she said anything about our relationship?'

'No.' I say.

'We're married. She's my wife.' He says and I must look visibly shocked because he smiles at me. 'Don't worry, she signed a pre-nup. In fact she wouldn't get married without one. Everything that was my parents cannot be touched by her. It's only things that we bought together that she can have a share of and any future earnings that I make.'

'That's sensible but married.' I say still in shock.

'Yep. The weekend you all went to Portland for Ana's birthday and Christian left me off the invitation list and three days later I leave her. Some husband I am. I read in the papers about Mia being kidnapped and Ana saving the day. Are they OK?' Matt asks.

'Ana's pregnant.' I blurt out. 'Three months.'

'Oh.' Matt replies and looks thoughtful. 'Is Christian happy?'

'He is now. He wasn't at first, it wasn't planned.' I say.

'He plans everything dad so he must have been shocked.' Matt says as we round a corner and then I see it. A beautiful house.

'Wow.' I manage to say.

'The inside isn't finished yet. There's still a lot of work to do upstairs.' Matt mutters.

'Can I see?' I ask hoping he will say yes. He nods and leads me up the rest of the drive. As he drops his skateboard on the front porch he takes keys from his backpack and opens the door and leads the way inside.

'Welcome.' He says as I stand in the hallway.

'You did this.' I ask.

'Yes, all of it. I'll show you photos of what it was like before.' Matt says. 'Do you want a drink?'

'I'm ok thanks.' I say. I'm just eager for a tour of the house. The hallway is magnificent, an amazing beautifully crafted wooden staircase is in the centre with doors either side leading to rooms and what looks like an enormous kitchen behind that I can just make out through an open door. I follow Matt down the side of the staircase into the kitchen. 'You did this as well.'

'I had help with this, I didn't want to risk anything with the electrics. Here's the before photo album.' He says as he hands me a book. I flick it open and am shocked at the state it was in to how it looks now. It looks like two completely different houses and I've only seen the outside, hallway, stairs and kitchen. 'I did the garden first in September while the weather was still good.' He says and he goes to open the patio door and leads me out onto a raised deck.

'I'm just so shocked by everything.' I manage to say as I look across the enormous back yard. The lawn is something that I am envious of, a beautiful area of lush green.

'It's not at its best now but next spring I'll be able to do more work on it.' Matt says as he heads back inside before closing the door behind us. As I look up I see an inspiring piece of artwork. I walk over to see the signature of the artist. 'H Sullivan' says the scrawl.

'Did Hannah paint this?' I ask and Matt looks away without answering. He walks over to the fridge and takes a bottle of water out and drinks it almost in one go.

'No.' he says guardedly. It then clicks, something Olivia said about him being good at art and his name not being 'Matt'

'You painted it.' I say. He nods slowly. 'You won the competition with this and could have sold it many times.'

'Yes.' He whispers. 'What else did Judge Griffin tell you?'

'That you could be a potential lawyer, you're a great artist, you turn up for work experience in ripped jeans with the skateboard tucked under your arm and your names not 'Matt'' I say.

'Oh.' He replies and sits down at the kitchen table. I sit down opposite and wait for him to speak again. 'I was late registering for school here because the semester had already started. I just took whatever classes I could that had space in them and because I did so well last year I have almost all the credits I need. I'm studying pre-law, economics, fine art, photography and history. I'm maxed out on credits for math, English and science and I didn't want to do music as I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. My teacher entered the whole class into an arts festival and I won. I didn't expect it at all but now they seem to think I can paint. I couldn't sell the picture because Hannah was meant to be the artist not me and the signature on the bottom would have been the same as hers. When I registered for school I knew I couldn't be Matt Grey, everyone would know who I was so I got a haircut and renamed myself Harry Sullivan. The advantage of working for Christian was spending time with Barney and learning about all the techi stuff he did. I scanned my birth certificate and other ID and changed the names. I also tapped into my old school records and copied them and again changed the name before forwarding them to the school. Shall I show you round the house now?'

'OK as long as you keep talking.' I say as he stands.

'I've applied already for Olympic Community College to start next September and been accepted. I can still live here and get the foot ferry across to Bremerton.' Matt says and he shows me the living room, followed by a TV room, dining room, shower room, his study and two more large rooms that need decorating.

'What do you plan to study?' I ask as I now follow him up the stairs.

'Law.' He says and turns to see my reaction. I smile at him and he returns it. 'I need to keep my head busy and it will make me work. Math, accounting and science seem to be too easy and I need a challenge.'

'Would you consider ever working with my firm?' I ask.

'Maybe. I can't work with Christian again and if I want to work in the city it has to be something he's not involved in.' Matt says as he opens doors and walks in and out of three bedrooms. The master one is huge and there are a further two rooms that have been decorated and furnished. 'There's another five rooms up here as well as more bathrooms but I haven't had a chance to get them finished yet. I want to get the two downstairs rooms finished this weekend.'

'Are you working too hard?' I ask.

'No, just keeping busy. I have some good friends here and I go out with them occasionally, usually bowling or the cinema. I also spend a lot of time at the library, the lady that runs it is called Grace and she reminds me of mom.' Matt says as he walks back into the master bedroom. He heads towards the bathroom but leaves the door open. 'It's OK dad you can come in, I just need to check my blood.' I go and stand in the doorway and watch. 'It's taken me a while but I'm learning to live with all this now.' He says as he shows me the machine he's using before taking a pen like stick in his other hand which he sticks in his arm. 'Perhaps if I'd had these three months ago instead of the syringe then things might have been different.'

'Oh Matt I'm sorry.' I mutter.

'Me too dad but I'm alive and happy and there's no going back.' I say.

'Have you kept in touch with Jonty?' I ask.

'No, no-one. I left my blackberry on the desk at Grey House so didn't have anyone's cell numbers. If I'd called the home number I wouldn't have known who was going to answer so I just got through each day and before I knew it one week had passed and then another. I was shocked when I saw you today.' Matt says.

'Me too, I didn't think we'd see you again.' I say as my cell phone starts to ring. 'It's mom.' I add as I stare at the screen.

'Dad are you going to answer it?' Matt asks.

'No, I won't know what to say. Besides she'll think I'm still in a meeting.' I say as the phone continues to ring.

'Just answer it.' Matt says.

'And say what. Oh hi Grace I'm stood in Matt's new house where I've spent the last couple of hours. She'll want to know why I didn't call her earlier. We need to come up with a story.' I find myself saying.

'Just tell her the truth.' Matt says.

'You know the implications of that. She'll want to see you.' I say. He nods slowly as the phone rings out. Matt starts to walk downstairs and back into the kitchen. 'I'd rather tell her face to face.'

'That's probably best.' Matt says. 'Are you busy this weekend?'

'Not that I know of.' I say.

'You could bring her here, don't tell her where you're going or that I'm here. You could stay over if you want.' Matt says.

'It's Friday tomorrow, we could come after we both finish work.' I say hopefully.

'Sure that would work. I've got classes all day and finish at four.' Matt says. 'Do you think Hannah would want to come?'

'Matt there's something I haven't told you…..' I say before he interrupts.

'Is she seeing someone else?' he blurts out.

'No, no, nothing like that. Sit down.' I say. 'Matt, that day you took Hannah to hospital…

'And she lost the baby.' He says and puts his head down.

'Matt.' I say gently and as he looks up I can see how upset he is.

'Dad I don't want to talk about it, it still cuts me up.' He manages to say.

'Look Matt I need to tell you, yes Hannah lost a baby but there were still another two.' I say and wait for his reaction.

'I'm still going to be a daddy.' He says slowly and I nod. He stands and starts pacing up and down. 'I need to see her dad, I need to come to Bellevue with you now. I need to make this right.'

'Matt calm down. Hannah needs to take it easy and you turning up won't help.' I say.

'I thought you said earlier that she was healthy and well.' He accuses.

'I did and she is. Remember she is five months pregnant with twins.' I say.

'I know, I know. Is she still at school?' he asks.

'Sort of, she registered for online classes so stays home most of the time. She only really goes out for check ups or occasionally to the mall with Mia.' I say.

'Does she have everything she needs?' he asks now.

'Yes. In fact how do you manage for money? You haven't touched your bank account, sorry Christian checks regularly. In fact where did you get the money from to buy this house and do all the work?' I ask.

'The safe in Hawaii, I found the account details that daddy had set up for me. He'd obviously prepared everything in case anything should ever happen to him and mommy. There are accounts for you and mom as well as Elliot, Christian and Mia. I seem to have them all over the world. I have only used the one, it had five million dollars in it but I have been really careful. I got this house at a good price, you've seen the photos and know the state it was in. With all the work I've done I've probably spent about half a million and that includes the price I paid but it's worth at least four times that now.' Matt says. 'I won't sell it though, it's been a labour of love and I'm really happy here. I even sleep all night and sometimes lie in on the weekend.' He smiles at me as I laugh at his last comment.

'I didn't notice a piano.' I say and his face clouds over.

'I haven't played one since I left home.' He mutters and finally stops his pacing. 'Maybe I'll buy one soon.'

'Do you have everything else that you need?' I ask.

'Yes more than enough thanks.' He says. 'Dad I need to eat, I'm just having a chicken stir fry. Do you want some? I have plenty of stuff to make extra.'

'Sure, that would be great.' I say as my phone rings again.

'Is it mom again?' Matt asks. I nod. 'Answer it, go in one of the other rooms to speak to her while I cook.'

'Hi Grace.' I say as I walk into the living room and sit on one of the sofas.

'Hi Cary, what time will you be home? Are you still with Olivia in Port Orchard?' Grace asks.

'I haven't left Port Orchard yet and it took me longer to get here than I thought it would. I'll probably grab something to eat here and wait until the traffic is quiet.' I say. 'Have we got any plans this weekend?'

'No. It's the first quiet one for a while.' Grace says.

'Good. Pack a weekend bag for us I want to bring you here for a couple of nights. It's a beautiful place.' I say.

'What about Hannah? Mia is away this weekend and the boys had plans to take Ana and Kate to Portland. I don't want to leave her in the house alone all weekend.' Grace says.

'We'll bring her with us.' I say. 'Please Gracie, I'll explain when I get home.'

'What are you up to Carrick?' Grace asks suspiciously.

'Nothing. I just thought we could have a couple of days away. The town looks so pretty, they have all the Christmas lights up.' I say.

'You know how I feel about Christmas at the moment, after Thanksgiving I'm not sure I want to celebrate.' Grace says quietly.

'Grace please.' I plead. 'Trust me.'

'Have you heard from Matt and you're not telling me.' Grace says. How does the woman know everything? I swallow hard. 'Please tell me he's called you.'

'Grace are you sitting down?' I ask.

'I am now. Please Cary, have you got news?' Grace asks.

'Yes I've heard from him.' I say and I can hear her sob. 'Gracie, hold it together. I wanted to tell you while I was with you but I can't keep it from you, please don't tell anyone else yet especially Christian.'

'What did he say? Is he OK? Where is he?' Grace fires at me.

'He's good Grace, really really good. I'm so proud of him and what he's achieved the last three months.' I say.

'Will he be home for Christmas?' Grace asks.

'I don't think so, let's take it one step at a time.' I say gently.

'Cary, you know how I feel.' Grace says as she continues to sob. 'I just want to hold him my arms again and give him a big hug and then I can tell him off for all the worry he's caused.'

'You'll need to be gentle, he was terrified when he saw me.' I say.

'You've seen him.' Grace exclaims. 'I thought he'd just called. What did he look like? Was he well?'

'Calm down.' I say. 'It was an accident that we bumped into each other and we were both shocked. I could tell he was terrified though and he's been on the edge of tears a couple of times especially when the conversation turns to you or Hannah. We probably won't ever know what went on that afternoon between him and Christian but the way he talks it doesn't sound like he wants to meet him again in a hurry. I knew shouting wouldn't work and I've been gentle and encouraging and we've talked all afternoon.'

'Does he want to see me?' Grace asks.

'Yes, this weekend.' I say and I can hear the sobbing again. 'Please don't cry Gracie.'

'Oh Cary, I can't believe it. Are you with him now?' she says.

'Yes he's cooking dinner. Chicken stir fry.' I say. 'He's got the most amazing house, you'll see tomorrow. He invited us to stay.' I say.

'Does he know about Hannah and the babies?' she asks.

'Yes. He was ready to drive to Bellevue as he desperately wants to see her but I think it's best we come after work tomorrow. Just us and Hannah. He has school anyway until four. Where's Hannah now?' I ask.

'She's gone to the cinema with Mia and then they were meeting Ana and Kate for dinner so I'm home alone.' She says. 'I'm going to start packing. I'm so jealous that you've spent all this time with him.'

'Don't be, I think it's done him good just to have the one to one time with me. He's opened up more as the afternoon has gone on and by tomorrow he'll be ready for your fussing. Once you've packed you could always go to the mall and get him a house warming gift.' I say.

'I don't know Cary, I'm nervous about seeing him and I won't know what to buy.' Grace says and I smile. My wife loves to shop and all of a sudden she doesn't know what to buy.

'Dad, dinners ready.' Matt says as he comes into the living room. 'Sorry I didn't realise you were still on the phone.'

'It's OK I'm almost finished.' I say.

'Mom.' He says quietly. I nod and point to him and then the phone. He nods.

'Grace. I have someone here that wants to speak to you.' I say. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes' she whispers and I had the phone to Matt.

'Mom.' Matty says as he heads towards the kitchen with my phone. I smile to myself, things are going to be OK in time. I stand and walk in the direction that Matt has just gone in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many, many thanks for all the reviews and Private messages. All are very much appreciated. So here's the next chapter from Matt's POV. Please let me know what you think. Many thanks Mx**

MATT

'What time do you think you'll set off tomorrow?' I ask dad. We're sat opposite each other as we finish dinner.

'Your mom's on an early shift and finishes at two, I only need to be in the office in the morning so can go back to Bellevue to collect Hannah and then we can collect mom and come straight here. Is that OK with you?' dad asks.

'Sure, I can finish at two but I have track till four.' I say.

'Then go to track.' Dad says. 'Do what you have to do and we'll work around you. We can always stop at one of the coffee shops and wait for you.'

'Thanks dad. I enjoy track, the coach is strict but all the running helps clear my head.' I say before changing the subject. 'If I give you my home phone and cell numbers would you pass them on to Hannah tonight?'

'Of course. Can I put them in my cell?' dad asks.

'Yes and you can give them to mom but that's it for now.' I say. Dad nods so I continue. 'Mom earlier on the phone, I know she's upset with me but tomorrow…'

'Hey, don't worry. I'll talk to her tonight.' Dad says.

'Will you make her understand that I'm happy here.' I say.

'Yes and I'll tell her not to fuss.' Dad says and I smile at him as he understands where I'm coming from. 'I thought I might take her out to dinner tomorrow evening. Is there somewhere that I could make a reservation?'

'Yes, either DD's on the cove or the Lighthouse have good recommendations but I haven't been to either. Are you sure mom will be OK with that?' I ask.

'She won't have a choice. We'll aim to be here for four thirty, she can do her hugging and checking you over for ten minutes before you give her a tour of the house and show her what work you've done and then she can go and get herself ready. I'll make the reservation for six.' Dad says.

'I could cook.' I say.

'No Matt, not tomorrow. I think we both know you and Hannah need time alone to sort things out and you can't do that if mom's here fussing.' dad says and I smile at him gratefully. 'We'll probably be back sometime between nine and ten.'

'I'm good with that but will you ask Hannah if she's happy with it as well. I don't want to mess up dad. I've got to get this right.' I say. 'When you give her the numbers tell her she can phone or text if she wants, whatever she's comfortable with and only if she wants to.'

'Do you want her to?' dad asks.

'I'm desperate dad, a text will be fine but I'd give anything to talk to her. I'll have to learn to be patient and go at her pace but I want to make this work.' I say and stand to clear the dishes. 'Do you want some dessert? I have ice cream.'

'Some things haven't changed.' Dad says and I grin at him. 'I'm good though and thanks for dinner.'

'You're welcome.' I say.

'Matt, I need to start heading back soon.' Dad says almost nervously.

'Dad, I've lived here on my own all this time. I'm OK here. I'll drive you to your car when you're ready.' I say.

'You've got a new car as well.' Dad says. 'Your others are in the garage at home.'

'But they have trackers on so Christian would know where I was.' I mutter and shudder at the thought of that.

'Your last confrontation was that bad.' Dad says as he notices me shake.

'Yes.' I say and grab my car keys from the side. I pick up my backpack, take the school books out and check that I have my wallet and medication. 'I'll drop you now if that's OK and then I can go to the supermarket and get some stuff in for the weekend.'

'That's fine but Matt…..' dad says but I cut him off.

'No dad I'm not talking about it.' I say loudly.

'Do you still want to give me your phone and cell numbers?' dad asks gently.

'Sure. I'm sorry for shouting.' I say as dad hands me his phone and I punch the numbers in for him.

'No worries and you don't need to go to the supermarket just for us.' Dad says.

'I do cos I'd quite like mom to make pancakes for breakfast on Saturday and I need to go anyway as I've run out of cereal and bread for breakfast and lunch tomorrow.' I say.

'Mom will be delighted to make pancakes.' Dad says.

'Can I be cheeky and ask you to bring your own beer and wine. I haven't got any and I doubt I'll be able to get any with my ID.' I say.

'No problem.' Dad says and grins at me. 'I'm surprised you haven't got a fake ID for getting beer.'

'Nope and what I said earlier about faking all my school records, the principal knows who I am and has agreed to keep it quiet. Do you think Judge Griffin will tell her husband, he's the editor of the local newspaper.' I say as we head out of the house and towards the garage.

'It won't matter if she does, Jack was friends with your daddy.' Dad says quietly.

'Really, I might go and see Judge Griffin in my study period tomorrow, hopefully she won't be in court.' I say.

'Shall I call her?' dad asks.

'No it's OK I'll just turn up tomorrow.' I say as I hit the remote on the key fob and one of the garage doors opens automatically. Dad looks at me with a puzzled expression. 'Each car has a different fob for the automatic doors.'

'There's four doors, does that mean you have four cars?' dad asks.

'No only two.' I say and smile at him.

'What?' dad asks before saying 'Oh, a pickup truck.'

'I needed it for all the trips I made to the hardware store.' I say as I climb in and dad follows into the passenger seat. 'I had this garage built but there's another over there that's attached to the house. It needs a lot of work doing to it but I thought I might convert it into something else.'

'Like what?' dad asks.

'I was thinking of offices and recording studio but I might change my mind after this weekend.' I say as I swing the truck onto the drive and head down the lane. Dad sits quietly so I continue. 'Maybe if things go well with Hannah I'll convert it to an art studio and playroom for the babies. Do you think she'd like that?'

'Probably though she does get on really well with all the family.' Dad says gently.

'Even Christian.' I say.

'Yes.' Dad says.

'Fuck, I don't stand a chance.' I say angrily as I stop at the junction at the end of the lane. I hesitate before pulling out. 'I'm sorry dad but I can't play happy families, not even for mom and Hannah.'

'Matt don't worry about that now. We've just met today and things have gone well. Let's see how the weekend goes. Remember your words earlier, you took one day at a time and one day became a week, everything will take time to heal and it won't be an overnight fix.' Dad says.

'Where did you park?' I ask now so that I can change the subject.

'Just round the corner from the courthouse.' Dad says.

'We'll be there in two minutes.' I say. 'Dad, you won't say anything to mom about me and Hannah being married will you.'

'No, that's up to you to tell her but be ready for her to be upset when you do.' Dad says.

'Thanks dad, I'll make sure I get the timing right.' I say as I pull up behind his car.

'Are you sure you're going to be OK?' dad asks.

'Yes I'll be fine. Will you let me know when you're home?' I ask. Now that the time has come to say goodbye I don't really want him to leave.

'Of course. Take care and we'll see you tomorrow.' Dad says and he shakes my hand and then pulls me into a hug.

'Bye dad. See you tomorrow.' I say as he pulls away.

'Bye son.' He says as he climbs out of the truck. I sit and watch as he climbs into his car and when he drives away I follow but only as far as the supermarket. It's quiet at this time in the evening. I grab a cart and am soon wandering the aisles aimlessly as I toss things inside. If mom could see the cart now she'd be surprised, yes there's all the stuff I've always eaten like the fruit, salad, vegetables, cereal, milk and juice but I've also got pizza, fries, chips and I've even put in Hannah's favourite cookies. It doesn't take me long to get through the check out and then before I know it I'm home and the shopping is unpacked and the whole evening stretches before me. I can't settle, I watch TV, read a book and finally start some homework even though it's not due in until next week. I can't concentrate and soon put the books back in school bag.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I look at it and expect it to beep in the hope that a message will come through. Nothing. I sigh and head upstairs so that I can make up beds ready for tomorrow. I turn left at the top and enter mom and dad's room first, it's the biggest of the two guest rooms and has an ensuite. It also overlooks the back yard and has a view of Puget Sound. My room is to the right of the staircase and in the middle is a smaller room but it doesn't have the luxury of an ensuite. I decide to make this room up for me and remake the bed in my room for Hannah. I'm hoping that by the end of the weekend we'll be sharing it but I have to be prepared in case she's not ready. I bring a few things through into the small room, alarm clock, book, lamp and spare clothes. I can use the shower room downstairs for the next few days.

Now what. There's still no text from dad and he should be home by now. I didn't take his cell number so can't text him. I subconsciously punch in the home phone number and listen to it ringing, one, two, three rings.

'Hello.'

'Dad' I say.

'Wrong.' I gulp, oh fuck. What's he doing there? Mom was supposed to be in the house on her own. I click end call and for good measure switch my cell off completely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi all, another chapter seems to be ready and I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or sent a private message-your support means so much and I really appreciate all your thoughts and the time you've taken. Happy reading. Best Wishes Mx**_

**GRACE**

'Mom, Matt just called.' Christian shouts. 'He hung up though. I've got Barney trying to trace his number.'

'What did he say?' I ask as I sit down on the edge of the sofa. Carrick hasn't returned home yet and I kept my promise not to say anything to anyone about him seeing Matt but now he's phoned and it would be just as Elliot and Christian arrived early to pick up Ana and Kate.

'Just 'dad' that was all he said.' Christian says.

'Oh.' Is all I manage to mutter and put my head in my hands.

'You should have let mom answer, he might have spoken to her.' Elliot says. 'Are you OK mom?'

'I don't know. Where's your father? He should have been home by now.' I manage to say. Elliot comes to sit next to me and puts an arm round my shoulder.

'Typical with that boy. He blocked his number and it can't be traced. I knew it was a mistake to let him spend so much time with Barney.' Christian says. 'Dad's here now.'

'I'll go and open the door.' Elliot says as he jumps up. He returns moments later with Carrick.

'Grace.' Carrick says and I stand and go to him so he can wrap his arms round me. 'It will be OK Gracie.'

'Matt phoned and Christian answered.' I manage to say.

'I know, Elliot told me. Don't worry.' Carrick reassures me. He releases me and I sit down once more. 'Elliot, Christian when the girls come home please don't mention the phone call. We don't want to get their hopes up.'

'OK.' Elliot says. 'Will you let us know if he calls again?'

'Yes.' Carrick says.

'I can get Barney to monitor the line if you want to try and trace any call.' Christian says.

'That won't be necessary, if he decides to call again we just have to hope he talks to us.' Carrick says. I'm so pleased that he came home when he did as he knows what answers to give the boys.

'What took you so long to get home?' I ask.

'I stopped at the liquor store to get some wine and beer for the weekend. You said we had no plans so I thought we could relax.' Carrick says. I smile at him and he smiles back. 'Are you two still planning to take your girls to Portland?'

'Yes, is that OK with you mom? We won't be back until late on Sunday so will miss your roast dinner.' Elliot says.

'That's fine darling.' I say. 'Mia is away as well, something to do with her history class.'

'Does she need security?' Christian asks. 'Andrews could go with her.'

'No she will be OK and we don't need any thanks. We plan to have a quiet weekend and Hannah will be here with us.' Carrick says.

'Don't you want any just in case Matt gets in contact or shows up.' Christian says.

'Christian, he's your brother not some kind of monster we need protecting from.' Carrick says.

'But dad….' Christian starts.

'No buts Christian. If Matt calls or shows up we will deal with him but we will not need security.' Carrick says. 'I'll be in my study.' He adds as he stands and leaves the living room.

'You seem to have the magic touch tonight bro. First Matt hangs up on you and now you've put dad in a bad mood.' Elliot says as he teases Christian.

'He wasn't in a bad mood.' I say. 'He's probably tired from all the driving. Apparently it took him over two hours to get there this morning as he got stuck in traffic and then he's been in meetings all day.'

'It's Matt's fault he's enough to put anyone in a bad mood.' Christian mutters.

'How can you say that? He's not even here.' Elliot says.

'Exactly.' Christian replies. 'He hasn't been around for three months and then he calls out of the blue mutters one word and we're all arguing. It would be better if he stayed away and didn't make contact again.'

'No.' I cry.

'Well what good will it do?' Christian shouts. 'He's got his girlfriend pregnant and left her for the rest of the family to look after.'

'Christian, that's a bit out of order.' Elliot says solemnly. 'He thought she'd lost the baby.'

'Exactly, he should have been there to support her.' Christian says with a huff.

'She asked him to leave.' Elliot retorts.

'Since when did you start having sympathy for the little shit?' Christian says.

'I just think someone needs to fight his corner. It can't have been an easy time for him.' Elliot says quietly. 'And I miss having him around.'

'Jeez.' Christian says and storms out of the living room.

'I'm sorry mom.' Elliot says as he comes and sits next to me. 'We shouldn't have argued. Are you upset?'

'I've heard the two of you argue plenty of times before.' I say and Elliot smiles at me.

'Not for a while though.' Elliot says. 'I just want to know that Matt is OK. I can't believe he's not been in touch.'

'Remember he left his cell behind in his rush to escape Grey House.' I say.

'I know Christian said he shouted at Matt that afternoon but what must he have said mom? You know better than anyone what he's like when he gets angry, he totally loses it. That's why I was fighting Matt's corner just now.' Elliot says. 'Looks like the girls are home now, I'll go and open the door.'

'I'll go and find dad.' I say as we both stand together. As I enter the study Carrick looks up and smiles at me, he then stands and takes me in his arms.

'The girls are home.' I say.

'OK I'll come out and say hello but I need to tell you I called Matt very quickly. His cell was off and the answer phone clicked in the first time on the home phone line so I left a message to say I would call him straight back. I did and he answered. He's OK, just a bit shaken but he's OK and looking forward to tomorrow. I'll tell you more later, let's go to the living room before anyone gets suspicious.' Carrick says as he kisses me.

'Oh thank goodness for that.' I say. 'I should warn you, the boys argued and Christian is in a foul mood.'

'He changes like the flick of a switch. He'll be OK now Ana's here.' Carrick says as he smiles at me and kisses me once more.

**HANNAH**

I sit and watch the Grey family as they chat to each other. I'm feeling exhausted and wonder if it will be too impolite to take myself off to bed. I stifle a yawn and Christian catches me doing it.

'I think it's time for us to go.' Christian says. 'I've got an early start and then we're leaving for Portland just after lunch. I'll call you in the morning Elliot to make arrangements about meeting there.'

'We'd better go as well.' Elliot says. 'Mia are you still wanting a ride to your apartment?'

'Yes please.' Mia says and stands up. I stand as well and she comes to hug me. 'Take care, I will see you when I get back next Wednesday.'

'Have a good trip.' I say. Next I'm hugged by Kate, Ana, Elliot and finally Christian.

'Call me if you need anything.' Christian says gently.

'OK.' I say

'I mean it. Anytime, if you need anything then call.' Christian says. By the time Christian has said this to me everyone has said their goodbyes to Carrick and Grace and they all leave together.

'I'm pretty exhausted I think I'll head straight to bed.' I say to Grace as Carrick locks the front door.

'I was just going to make hot chocolate, can I tempt you with one?' Grace says gently and looks at Carrick.

'I'm not sure, I just…' I say before Carrick interrupts and places his hand on my shoulder.

'Please Hannah, we need to talk to you now everyone has gone.' Carrick says gently and guides me towards the kitchen so I have no choice. Grace starts to fuss around making hot drinks while Carrick asks about my day. Grace sits down next to me as she places the mugs on the table, Carrick is on my other side. I have a feeling of dread as Carrick opens his mouth to talk and all thoughts rush through my head. Will they want me to leave?

'Hannah.' Carrick says gently.

'Do you want me to leave?' I blurt out.

'No Hannah, not at all.' Grace says gently and places her hands on mine. 'Though what Carrick is about to say might come as a shock.'

'Is it Matt? I've had this funny feeling all day and I've done something really stupid. When I went shopping with Mia I bought him a Christmas present, only something small but I couldn't bear the thought of there being nothing under the tree for him. I'm being really silly aren't I but I think it's the pregnancy, it's making me do things I wouldn't normally do.' I say without giving either of them chance to speak. 'I daren't tell Mia, I did it while she was in a changing room and if Christian finds out he'll think I'm crazy.'

'No Hannah you're not crazy.' Carrick says gently.

'I still love him you know, with all my heart. I would give anything to feel his arms round me again, just to hear him reassure me that everything is going to be OK.' I say. 'Sorry, I think I'm overtired.'

'Hannah, I'm just going to have to say this even if it shocks you. I met Matt today.' Carrick says and then waits for my reaction.

'No. Where? Is he OK?' I ask.

'It was a bit of a shock for both of us but we spent all afternoon together.' Carrick says. 'He's even spoken to Grace briefly on the phone.'

'I don't know what to say. All this time I've been waiting to hear that he's OK and now I don't know what to say or even what to feel.' I mutter.

'It's the shock.' Grace says gently and wipes a tear from my cheek. I didn't even realise I was crying.

'He asked me to pass you his cell and home phone number in case you wanted to text or call but there's no pressure it's only if you want to.' Carrick says.

'Thank you.' I manage to say.

'He's bought a new house, it was a total wreck but he's spent the last few months rebuilding it. I was amazed, shocked and very proud with what he's achieved. He's invited the three of us to visit this weekend.' Carrick says.

'I will see him.' I say through sobs.

'Only if you want to.' Grace says.

'When will we go?' I ask.

'Tomorrow afternoon and stay until Sunday.' Carrick says. 'He finishes school at four and we'll get there for four thirty. Grace and I will be going out for dinner, we have a reservation at six to give you and Matt some time together alone. Grace don't look at me like that. Matt has agreed to this and is happy but he wanted me to ask if you're happy with this decision as well or would you rather we stayed with you.'

'I'm happy to see him alone. We need to talk.' I say in what feels like a dream. 'He's still at school.'

'Yes and doing very well. He's made friends and is studying pre-law, economics, history, fine art and photography.' Carrick says and Grace gives him another look. 'I'm sorry Grace I didn't have time to tell you everything earlier. He's also been accepted to study law at the community college from September . He's really happy where he is, I don't think I've seen him so settled before.'

'Does he know about the babies?' I ask.

'Yes, I hope you don't mind that I told him.' Carrick says.

'Not at all. How did he react?' I ask.

'He became so excited, animated and was ready to drive over here straight away to check you were OK.' I say.

'He wants to see us.' I whisper.

'Hannah, he's desperate to see you.' Carrick says with such a gentleness that I look up into his eyes. 'He doesn't want the others to know, that's why we had to wait until they had gone to tell you.'

'I won't say anything.' Hannah says. 'I'm really going to see him tomorrow. I can't believe it.'

'I've already packed for Carrick and myself as we're at work in the morning. Would you like me to help you pack now?' Grace asks.

'No thanks, I'll do it tomorrow morning.' I say.

'When we go tomorrow just give him time to adjust to having us there.' Carrick says.

'What do you mean Cary?' Grace asks.

'Gracie don't fuss him. You can have your hugs and kisses but leave him to talk in his own time. I let him take the lead today and he was soon talking. He was a bit defensive to start with but then opened up. We just need to give him time. After the initial shock of seeing me he was terrified, I think he thought I was going to drag him back here but that isn't what he wants. Whatever went on between him and Christian has scared him, I asked him gently about it and his whole body actually shook. He might never tell us but he might open up to you Hannah eventually.' Carrick says.

'He is OK though.' I say.

'More than OK.' Carrick says. 'I'll get you those phone numbers now, do you want to put them straight into your blackberry? Grace get your cell as well, but you mustn't pass them on to anyone else. Matt will tell us when he's ready to meet the others but we have to go at his pace otherwise I'm scared he will run again if they find him before he's ready.'

'How come Christian hasn't found him? He's had a security team looking for any clues as to where he might be.' I ask.

'He didn't want to be found for some reason.' Carrick says as he shows us his phone so that we can copy the numbers. 'Are you sure you're happy about going tomorrow and being left alone with him for a couple of hours.'

'Yes, we have a lot of things to sort out and it's probably best if we get it over and done with.' I say.

'Will you text him or call before we get there?' Carrick asks.

'I don't know.' I say quietly as I turn the blackberry over and over in my hands. 'It's been a lot to take in and I've got a lot of thinking to do.'

'I'm not in court tomorrow, just the office but I need to sort out some paperwork but you can call me anytime if you want to talk.' Carrick says gently. 'I should be back by twelve so we can have lunch and then go and collect Grace before we go to Port Orchard.'

'OK, thanks. I think I'll go to bed now.' I say.

'Take care.' Grace says as we stand together and she gives me a hug. 'Try and get a good nights sleep.'

'I will, and thank you both, for everything.' I say as I leave and climb the stairs. The phone is still being turned over and over in my hand. I want to text but don't know what to say. A simple 'Hi' or a 'Where the hell have you been?' The thoughts tumble round my head. I stand in the ensuite, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I look down at the blackberry, then clean my teeth, going through the motions of getting ready for bed. I pick the blackberry up once more and click the number.

'Hi.' Matt says nervously as he answers on the first ring.

'It's me. Hannah.' I say.

'I know.' He whispers. 'I have caller ID. I recognised your number as soon as I saw it.'

'Why haven't you been in touch?' I demand.

'I'm sorry.' He says quietly. I must remember what Carrick said about being gentle with him so that he opens up to me.

'I'm sorry too. I've missed you.' I say.

'I've missed you too. So much.' Matt says. 'I didn't know if you'd call.'

'I just wanted to hear your voice.' I murmur.

'Are you, are you coming to see me tomorrow?' he asks now and I can tell he's worried about my answer.

'Do you want me to?' I ask.

'More than anything.' he says quietly. 'I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go.'

'Oh Matt.' I sob.

'Baby, please don't cry. Please, I didn't mean to upset you.' He says. 'I want to be there to wipe away those tears.'

'It's a bit late for that Matt Grey.' I say crossly. 'I've cried most days for the last three months.'

'I'm sorry.' He says again. 'Oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.'

'Matt, what's happened?' I ask worriedly.

'Don't laugh.' He says.

'I promise.' I say but I'm smiling.

'I'm in the kitchen and was messing with the tap, it's one of those that detaches and I've just sprayed myself and the whole kitchen in freezing cold water.' He says.

'The whole kitchen.' I say with a giggle.

'Well I can't see if it's the whole kitchen but I know that I'm dripping wet and need to go and have a hot shower.' He says.

'You are funny, you make me smile.' I say.

'Really.' He says.

'Yes really. I can't believe the conversation sounds so normal after all this time. It's like we spoke yesterday.' I say.

'Hey, I'm a bit hurt that the conversation is only 'normal' I thought it was sensational.' He says and I giggle again. 'I love you baby.'

'I love you too, but we need to talk tomorrow and sort things out.' I say seriously.

'I know.' He says and I can tell he's walking up the stairs. 'I don't want to pressure you or rush things baby. I've made up the bed in the master suite for you but I'm going to sleep in the spare room.'

'That's probably best for now.' I say and have tears in my eyes once more.

'Have I upset you again?' he asks.

'No.' I sob.

'I have and let me explain. I've messed up big time Hannah and I want to make things right. You might take one look at me tomorrow and decide you don't want me anymore but I'm willing to go at your pace to try and sort everything out. I want to be there for you and the babies, however long you decide that will take I will be happy with.'

'I want to feel your arms around me and your lips on mine.' I say softly.

'Me too baby, but only when you're ready.' Matt says.

'I'm tired now.' I say. 'But I feel I want to talk to you all night.'

'Go to sleep baby. I need to shower. We can talk tomorrow. I love you.' He says.

'I love you too. Night.' I say.

'Night baby, sweet dreams.' He says and I reluctantly click the end call button. I've done it, I've had the first conversation with him and it wasn't too bad. At times I wanted to rant and rave but I was frightened he would hang up. Maybe tomorrow when we're face to face we can really say what we're thinking, but oh how I love him. I close my eyes, a smile on my face and fall asleep, dreaming good dreams, happy dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all your latest reviews. Sorry for the delay, I had problems uploading, though on a positive note the next chapter is coming along nicely and might be ready tomorrow. Enjoy the read. Best Wishes Mx**

CARRICK

'Gracie, what are you doing?' I ask as I walk out of the ensuite bathroom and towards the bed. Grace is sat up in bed looking at her cell phone.

'I'm just wondering if I should call Matt and ask if everything is OK.' Grace says. 'I know Hannah has called him, well I assume it was him because I heard her giggling.'

'Don't fuss and don't meddle. If you have to do something then just send a text saying that 'you're looking forward to seeing him tomorrow, hope he has a good day at school, night, love mom' or something along those lines. At least he'll get your cell number then if he wants to get in contact.' I say as I climb into bed next to her. She's already busy, her fingers furiously typing in her text. 'Grace, when Matt was still living here he was almost like a little boy even though he's eighteen. We all smothered him, he couldn't do anything without one of us knowing what he was up to, he was always eager to please and would do anything for any of us. He's changed and for the better in my opinion. He's had to do his growing up fast. In the three months that he's been gone he's bought a house which he's almost rebuilt though there's still some work that needs doing, he still going to school so that he can graduate, he's doing work experience at the court one day a week and he's managing everything else that goes into running a house. I'm very proud of the way he's handled everything, he matured into a fine young man.'

'Oh Cary, I can't wait to see him. Did he look healthy?' Grace asks.

'Extremely. He's obviously coping with everything OK. He has a machine that checks his blood, he did it while he was showing me round as if it was just something he's always done and then he had what looked like a pen that he stuck in his arm.' I say.

'Are you sure he stuck it in his arm?' Grace asks.

'I think so, it all happened so quickly. He had the machine in one hand and then he had the pen in the other but he did lift his t-shirt slightly and then just said ''It would have been easier if I'd had these three months ago.'' I say and Grace smiles at me.

'He would probably have put it in his abdomen. Those pens are quite new over here, they've used them for a while in other parts of the world especially the UK where almost all diabetics use them. I'm glad he has them though, which sort was it a refillable or durable?' Grace asks.

'Jeez Grace, I don't know. I was a bit overwhelmed by it all, he was so calm with it. He just chatted away and it was all over so quickly, I obviously didn't even catch where he stuck it in himself.' I say. 'You're the doctor, he might tell you more about them.'

'I'll ask him.' She says.

'No, wait until he approaches you to tell you.' I say gently.

'But Cary, I just want to know.' She says.

'I know you do darling but if you start asking he'll just close in on himself. I found if I just sat back and listened he talked. Remember when he first told us about getting Hannah pregnant and we got angry with him.' I say and Grace nods. 'I admit I didn't handle it well. He threatened then to leave school and the first thing he said to me today was that he'd made that promise to me to finish and get his diploma so he'd registered for school as soon as he moved there and then he said 'I wasn't doing drugs dad I promise'. He knew that Christian would have told us about that day and he was terrified of our reaction, he must have thought we would have believed Christian's version of events over his. I absolutely dread to think what Christian actually said to him, I know Christian said he lost his temper but he does it so often we're all used to it now and Christian never remembers what he's said half the time. I'm just hoping Matt will open up and say something this weekend to one of us and that's why we have to let him do it in his own time with no pressure. I'm going to talk to Hannah on the drive to pick you up tomorrow because I think she could be the key to get everything out in open. If he's had her laughing and giggling already then that's a good start that they're communicating as normally as possible as soon as they made contact.'

'OK I'll wait for him to talk.' Grace says with a sigh.

'You'll also be pleased to know your youngest son is actually sleeping all through the night and even sleeps in on weekends.' I add.

'Wow Cary he must have changed. I don't remember a night when he didn't get up to read or play the piano. He never liked sleeping much.' Grace says.

'I've just had an idea for a joint house warming and Christmas present for him.' I say excitedly. 'A piano, he doesn't have one though I think we'll check with him before we buy it.'

'What's he been doing then? He's always played the piano whatever mood he was in.' Grace says.

'He's been painting. Either walls in the house or his artwork for school. Apparently he's quite talented and won some sort of competition. His picture was in the local art gallery and could have sold many times according to Olivia but he refused to sell it. You'll see it tomorrow, it's hung in his kitchen. I'm also excited for you seeing the house, he's done a good job with the renovation.'

'I'm excited too, what else did Olivia say about him?' Grace asks.

'She didn't realise he was our boy and just spoke in general about how her mom had taken a shine to him, how polite he was and had obviously been brought up well.' I say before adding quietly.' She also said he had the potential to be a good lawyer.'

'Oh Cary.' Grace says and hugs me.

'I didn't tell him what she'd said but then when he told me he'd enrolled at the community college to study law I was a bit shocked. He knew I was and gave me the biggest grin ever.' I say.

'Why doesn't he go to Harvard then?' Grace asks.

'The community college is like doing the first couple of years of a degree. He can still live in the house and get a foot ferry across to Bremerton. Remember he wasn't overly fussed with Cambridge or Harvard but who knows in a couple of years he might think differently and decide to finish his degree at somewhere like that. We thought he would either live here or his house next door and work for Christian so this is a huge step for him.' I say.

'It won't be easy with the babies.' Grace says.

'He'll take it all in his stride and make it look easy. What's he's achieved so far is unbelievable.' I say. 'Let's get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow, I'll get up early and drive you work.'

'Thanks Cary.' Grace says. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, now sleep.' I say as I kiss her and turn out the light. Her phone beeps and she switches the light back on.

'Matts replied.' She says and as she reads the biggest smile comes on her face. 'He says he's looking forward to seeing me as well and that he's desperate for a hug because he knows I will be and that Hannah phoned and the conversation was good but we assumed that anyway and he's asked if I'll make pancakes for breakfast on Saturday.'

'Oh he did mention something about that, after he dropped me at my car he was stopping at the supermarket to get some groceries for the weekend.' I say.

'And then he just says night mom love always Matt.' Grace says. 'Should I reply?'

'No Grace, turn out the light and let's get some sleep, he won't be expecting a reply and remember to just take a step back. Just treat him like Elliot and Christian.' I say.

'But he the youngest, it's different.' Grace says.

'No it isn't. Turn out the light.' I mutter.

'Don't get grumpy.' She says but does as she's told before lying next to me so I can wrap my arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Come on Grace, stop flapping and let me get you to work.' I say as I open the door ready to leave to head to the city.

'I just want to make sure I have everything for later. It's all these bags here that need to go.' Grace says as she points at the mountain of bags in the hallway.

'Grace we're only going away for two nights.' I say with a sigh.

'Well I sort of packed a few of his things.' Grace says.

'He didn't ask for anything. Which bag is ours?' I ask.

'The black one we usually take for an overnight stay.' She says.

'OK that's the only one I will put in the car.' I say. 'If he decides he wants some of his old stuff we can either go and visit again or he can come and collect it himself. Besides if I put all this stuff in there'll be no room for Hannah and her things. I'll move it all back upstairs when I come home at lunchtime but right now we need to leave.' I usher Grace through the front door and then open her car door for her so she can get in.

'Will you remind Hannah to take her pregnancy notes with her, she should take them wherever she goes.' Grace says.

'Grace.' I say and then think about what I'm going to say.

'I'm fussing again aren't I?' she says.

'Yes.' I say.

'I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous about later.' She says.

'Don't be, you're worrying unnecessarily. By the way Matt's had all his curls cut off, he's got a buzz cut.' I say.

'No.' she says in surprise and I turn to her and smile. We continue to talk as I drive into the city and luckily the traffic is light at this time of day so it doesn't take long. I drop Grace at the hospital and then make my way to my office. I catch up with all the paperwork that I need to and as I prepare to leave the phone rings.

'Grey.' I say.

'Hi Dad.' Christian says.

'Hi Christian, to what do I owe the pleasure. You don't normally call me at work.' I say.

'I was wondering if you've heard from Matt.' Christian says.

'Why? Are you worrying he might tell us what went on that afternoon to make him disappear for three months with no word.' I say.

'You can tell you're at work, you're in lawyer mode.' Christian mutters.

'No Christian I'm just concerned.' I say.

'Did he call the house again?' Christian asks now.

'No he didn't.' I say truthfully. He didn't call, Hannah called him and Grace texted but he didn't make the first contact.

'I'm concerned about Hannah being in the house on her own, what if he makes contact. Do you think I should send security over there today?' he asks.

'No.' I say bluntly as I can picture the mountain of bags in the hallway and can only imagine his reaction to them. 'I'm finishing early today and told Hannah I would be home for lunch so will be there in an hour. She was also going to call me if she needed anything.'

'Well I can arrange some for next week while you and mom are at work.' Christian says.

'I'll speak to her about it over the weekend and we can discuss it on Monday.' I say. 'I thought you would be getting ready to leave for Portland.'

'Mrs Jones has packed and Taylor is collecting me in thirty minutes and then we will get Ana. Elliot and Kate are meeting us there.' He says.

I hope you all have a good weekend.' I say politely.

'You too dad.' Christian says.

'Thanks, I'm going to try and convince your mom to start thinking about Christmas as it's only three weeks away.' I say.

'Do you think mom would mind if me and Ana weren't there this Christmas. We came for thanksgiving and I was thinking I could take her to visit her mom for a few days. Would you be able to broach the subject and break it to her gently, I was going to ask her last night but I didn't want to upset her further after Matt phoned.' Christian says.

'I'll tell her and I'm sure she'll be fine. You go ahead and make your plans.' I say.

'I just thought if I'm not there and Matt isn't either and what if Elliot spends the time with Kate?' Christian says.

'It won't be a problem, mom was only saying yesterday that she didn't really want to celebrate so she won't want to make any fuss. It will be ideal if you and Elliot make plans, Mia will spend the holidays in her usual social whirl so mom and I can just have a quiet time.' I say.

'And Hannah?' Christian asks.

'Will make her own mind up and decide what she wants to do.' I say.

'OK dad, thanks. I'll call you next week.' Christian says and then he is gone without a goodbye. I put the phone down and sigh, I might as well make tracks back to Bellevue as I'm not in the mood to do anymore work. The drive home is good as the traffic is once again light. Hannah is sat at the kitchen table, concentrating on something on her laptop.

'Hi Carrick.' She says without looking up.

'Hi Hannah. Are you busy?' I ask.

'I'm almost finished. Another five minutes and it will be another assignment completed. I'm trying to get well ahead before these two arrive to interrupt the proceedings of my diploma.' Hannah says and smiles as she lovingly strokes her stomach.

'I'll leave you to it. I'll move some of those bags back upstairs that Grace had packed.' I say and head back out into the hallway. Three trips up and down the stairs to leave the bags in Matt's room. When I leave the final bags I glance around the room in which I thought he was happy in, sometimes I think I failed my best friend and my youngest son. Yes there have been happy times but also lots of sad ones, the loving happy go lucky boy who lost his parents so young, at times too scared to speak, too frightened to eat, upset at any change and oh so set in his ways but on the other hand, so loving, so trusting, and so so clever. The trouble always being that he would never move away from me or Grace, especially Grace who had been his one constant throughout his life. The one who delivered him into this world, who almost lost him on the operating table six months ago when he ruptured his spleen and then did lose him three months ago when he and Christian met that fateful afternoon in Matt's office at Grey house.

'Carrick.' Hannah says as she pops her head around the door. 'Are you OK?'

'Yes.' I mutter. I'm sat on the edge of his bed, blinking I remember what I'd been doing. 'Sorry I lost track of time.'

'That's OK. I was just wondering if you could carry my bag downstairs please. I could probably manage it myself but I know how everyone fusses.' Hannah says.

'Of course I can.' I say as I stand.

'I hope you don't mind but I packed two bags, one with clothes and one with all my school work. I thought I could always find somewhere quiet to study if things aren't working out.' Hannah says.

'Do you want to work things out?' I ask.

'Of course.' Hannah says immediately.

'He texted Grace last night to say that you'd spoken to each other, has he contacted you today?' I ask nervously.

'Yes, there was a text waiting when I woke up wishing me a 'Good Morning', another to say he was leaving for school and a third to remind me to pack plenty of warm clothes and walking shoes cos it's going to be cold but he wants to show me around.' She says and smiles. 'I'm not sure how far he's expecting me to walk.'

'It won't be far, Port Orchard's quite a small place.' I say as I pick up her bags. 'Are you sure you've packed enough?'

'Yes. I didn't want to pack too much in case he got his hopes up and thought I was staying longer. We'll just have to take it a day at a time, in fact to start with it will be hour by hour.' She says.

'Port Orchard would be a lovely place to bring up children and the house is amazing.' I say.

'One step at a time Carrick.' Hannah warns. 'When we spoke last night it felt like we hadn't been apart though at times I felt like shouting at him. A couple of times I felt my words getting a bit harsh and he would just whisper I'm sorry and then go silent on me and I remembered what you told me about being gentle with him but I'm not sure I can be like that all the time.'

'Hannah I wouldn't expect you to be all the time. Just get through this evening and see how it goes. Let him know how it's been for you as well these past few months.' I say.

'I don't want to upset him.' Hannah says quietly.

'You won't, he'll be trying so hard to make you happy and anyway he still has two rooms downstairs to decorate and five rooms and about three bathrooms upstairs plus he was talking about converting the old garage that's attached to the house into something so he can work his upset and temper tantrums out on them. Last night when I was saying to be gentle it was more for Grace's benefit, you know what's she's like.' I say.

'I do but Matt's still her baby.' Hannah says.

'I know that's the trouble.' I say and grin at her.

'Carrick, can I ask you a favour?' Hannah asks with a shy smile.

'Sure.'

'Have we got time to stop at Target on the way to collect Grace? I want to get some things for Matt as a sort of house warming gift.' Hannah says.

'Have you got any ideas as to what to buy?'

'Of course.' She says and is grinning. 'When we went away in the summer to Hawaii, London and New York most evenings or even sometimes in the afternoon we would always play games, scrabble, monopoly, connect four, boggle and even snakes and ladders. We had so much fun and I'd like to get a selection of games for the house.'

'That's a great idea, I'm going to get him one of those sets with checkers, chess and backgammon. We used to play lots together especially on vacations. With the weather so cold at the moment it will be the perfect way to spend the afternoons.' I say. 'I said to Grace last night about buying him a piano for Christmas.'

'He hasn't got one.' Hannah says in surprise. 'All his houses have a piano. I don't think I've spent a day with him and not heard him play. What's he been doing?'

'Renovating a house for his family.' I say and she smiles shyly at me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again many thanks to all that have taken the time to review, I really appreciate everyone of them. I've already got plenty of thoughts for the next chapter and I think it will be Matt's POV again. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading. Best Wishes Mx_

**HANNAH**

'Will all this fit in the car?' I ask Carrick as I look at the contents of our carts as we stand in line to pay. Carrick has the set with checkers, chess and backgammon, a couple of large boxes of lego models and some jigsaw puzzles. I've got a huge pile of games, scrabble, monopoly, boggle, cluedo, snakes and ladders, some card games and then a favourite of mine when I was younger and am sure I played with Matt which is Hungry Hippos.

'We'll make it fit.' Carrick says with a smile. 'Are you sure you won't let me pay for your cart?'

'Positive. I was the one that requested to come shopping so I can't expect you to pay as well. In fact I will pay for yours.' I say.

'No save your money for the babies.' Carrick says.

'Carrick I have more than enough. For some reason my account gets a large amount deposited in it every week which I hardly touch.' I say.

'Matt.' Carrick says.

'I don't think so, he couldn't even remember my cell number so he's hardly likely to know my bank account.' I say. 'I think its Christian.'

'Shall I have a word with him?' Carrick asks gently.

'Yes please, I've tried to say something but he won't listen. He just goes on about Matt not taking care of his responsibilities and that I need looking after and that includes financially. The thing is if I'm going to work things out with Matt then these payments need to stop otherwise he will freak.' I say.

'I agree and I'll speak to him next week.' Carrick says. We pay for our shopping and then make our way across the parking lot to load it in the trunk. As we drive towards the hospital Carrick's cell phone rings and 'Harry' flashes up on the dashboard.

'Hi, I'm driving, you're on speaker phone.' Carrick says.

'Hi dad.' Matt says and I'm shocked to hear his voice.

'Hannah's in the car as well.' Carrick says.

'Hi Hannah.' Matt says.

'Hi Matt.' I manage to say.

'I'm just calling to let you know that if you arrive early the key for the front door is in the toolbox in the garage where I took the truck from last night and the key fob for that is taped to the bottom of my skateboard which is on the front porch. You'll also need a code for the front gate which I'll text to you.' Matt says. 'You can have the honour of showing Hannah and mom round the house dad.'

'Are you sure Matt, we can go to one of the coffee houses.' Dad says.

'Dad it's fine, take them to the house. I went home at the lunchtime and the heating is on so the house will be warm. Hannah you know you're in the master suite and you turn right at the top of the stairs, dad you and mom are in the other room that's finished with a bathroom which is left at the top and I'm now in the room in the middle but if you happen to show mom in there just pre-warn her that I didn't make the bed, you know how she likes to fuss. Oh and help yourself to whatever you want, the fridge is full and so is the larder.' Matt says.

'OK son.' Carrick says.

'Have a good journey and I'll be home about four thirty.' Matt says. 'Dad close your ears to the next bit.'

'Hang on Matt.' Carrick says and takes the phone out of the cradle before handing it to me.

'Hi Matt, you're not on speaker anymore.' I say.

'Hi baby, I'm so looking forward to seeing you.' Matt says.

'Me too.' I say quietly.

'What's wrong?' Matt asks.

'Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous.' I say.

'Me too, we can be nervous together.' He says. 'I'm sorry I can't talk long, I need to be at the track otherwise the coach will give me a hard time.'

'That's OK, I'll be seeing you soon and we have all night to talk and catch up.' I say.

'I hope you like the house.' Matt says quietly.

'I'm sure I will, your dad has said how amazing it is.' I say.

'I made a casserole for dinner, it's in the crock pot but it will freeze if you don't want it.' Matt says.

'I'm sure it will be good.' I say and smile, he is more nervous than I am.

'I love you baby but I've got to go.' He says.

'That's OK. I love you too.' I say shyly as I'm aware that Carrick is sat beside me.

'Laters baby.' Matt says and clicks off. I smile at his words, how I've missed him saying that. I click the phone off and replace it in the cradle.

'Matt sounded in a good mood.' Carrick says as he pulls into the hospital car park.

'Yes but Carrick why did his name come up as Harry on your dashboard.' I ask.

'He changed his name for school so that he wouldn't be found. That's why when Christian searched there was no trace.' Carrick says with a sigh.

'Harry.' I mutter.

'Yes Harry Sullivan.' Carrick says. I gasp. 'Yes it sounds similar to your name, he must have been thinking about you when he made it up.'

'Do I need to know anything else before I see him?' I ask.

'I don't think so. Did he tell you he's had his hair cut very short?' Carrick says.

'No.' I mutter.

'He probably doesn't think anything of it but it suits him.' Carrick says. 'Ah, here comes Grace.'

'I'll get in the back and let her sit in the front with you.' I say.

'Are you sure?' Carrick says.

'Yes. We put that pillow and a comforter in so I can get comfy and have a nap.' I say as I get out of the car. Grace gives me a hug and after fussing to make sure I'm OK she finally climbs into the front and leans over to give Carrick a kiss.

'Hi darling.' Carrick says and he kisses her back. 'Matt just called, we can head straight to the house and let ourselves in.'

'Oh good.' Grace says.

'I can give you the grand tour but he said you're not to fuss because he hasn't made his bed.' Carrick says and laughs.

'That means he will have dumped the duvet on the floor.' Grace says. I smile at her comment as I can picture the duvet at the bottom of the bed on the floor. For a short while when everyone was cross with us about the pregnancy we lived together in Mia's apartment and this is where he always left the duvet until I picked it up to shake and place over the bed. Carrick and Grace continue their conversation as I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep thinking of Matt.

'Hannah, we're here.' I hear Grace say as she gently touches my knee. As I open my eyes she continues. 'We're just driving along the high street and will be there in two minutes according to Carrick. Doesn't the town look pretty with all the Christmas lights?'

'It's beautiful.' I say as I slowly start to wake from my nap. Carrick continues to drive, past the harbour and then he indicates to turn and he swings right into a lane, the headlights illuminate a gate and Carrick pauses to punch in a code. The gates swing open to reveal a house and I'm sure Grace and I gasp at the same time when we see it, I can see Carrick smiles to himself.

'Oh Carrick it looks amazing.' Grace says.

'I told you it did.' Carrick says. 'Stay in the warmth of the car while I get the keys.' Of course Grace doesn't listen and she's straight out of the car and following Carrick. I stay where I am and stare in awe at the outside of the house.

'Come on Hannah, Carrick has the keys.' Grace says as she opens my car door. I follow her onto the front porch as Carrick opens the door and we follow him inside. Wow, my breath is taken away by the staircase.

'Oh my.' Grace manages to say.

''I'll take you straight through to the kitchen and we can put the kettle on and you can also see the backyard before it gets too dark.' Carrick says. 'Matt has done all the work in the house but did have help with the kitchen.' I follow in almost a daze, I feel so comfortable, so happy, so at home. Grace can't help but gush over everything, I think Matt did the right thing in leaving the keys so that his mom can do all her fussing before he arrives. I stand at the large glass doors that look out over the raised deck and enclosed back yard, as I turn I notice a piece of art on the far wall and am instantly drawn to it. Carrick comes to stand by my side. 'It's good isn't it.' He says proudly.

'Yes.' I breathe.

'He won a competition with it, apparently it could have sold many times over but he refused. Told me it was because you are the artist not him.' Carrick says. I gasp.

'I had no idea. He's achieved so much without us around.' I mutter.

'That's why I'm so proud of him. It's probably done him some good to have these three months away from us but now he's ready to have us back in his life, especially you.' Carrick says. 'Shall I show you the rest of the house?'

'Yes please.' I say quietly and follow him out of the kitchen. Grace has taken it upon herself to show herself around and is already heading up the stairs. Carrick opens one door after another for me to go into each room and each time I'm over whelmed by how much time and effort Matt has spent on this house. I remember what Carrick said earlier about him renovating the house for his family and I can see the love that he has poured into everything he has done.

'Let's go upstairs.' Carrick says gently. 'Grace is still up there.' As we get to the top Grace appears through one of the doors.

'You can come in this room if you want, I've made the bed now.' She says.

'Grace.' Carrick says.

'Carrick I'm sure he was just leaving the duvet there to test my reaction, if he had time to put on a casserole, clean the kitchen, make the other beds and come home at lunchtime to sort out keys and the heating then what was stopping him from shaking his duvet and throwing it over the bed. I bet you it's the first time he's left it like that since he came here.' Grace says but she is smiling.

'I'm sure you're right.' Carrick says as I walk into the room. It's fairly small, just room for a double bed, and a chest of drawers though there's a walk in closet.

'Come and see the next room now Hannah.' Grace says as she takes my hand. 'This is where Carrick and I are sleeping.' This room is much larger and has a beautiful view of Puget Sound. Next we walk together to the master suite where I will be sleeping. As I walk in I stop in the doorway, I thought the last room was large but this one is even bigger. Again another stunning view of the Sound. I walk to the window and stare for a few minutes, when I turn round I'm alone in the room. I wander into the ensuite, then the closet. I smile at Matt's organisation of his clothes. Jeans on one shelf, then a pile of t-shirts next to them followed by sweat shirts. There are plenty of coat hangers but nothing is hung on them. I head back downstairs and find Grace in the kitchen making hot drinks. 'Tea or coffee?' she asks and smiles.

'Tea please.' I say. 'It's beautiful isn't it? The whole house.'

'It certainly is. I can see why Carrick was so proud yesterday.' Grace says. 'Do you think you could live here?'

'If we sort things out then yes.' I say as I sit down at the kitchen table. I flick through the photo album that's on it and I look at it in shock. 'Was this what the house was like before?'

'Yes' Carrick as he comes in through the door carrying the wine and beer that were in the car. 'I've brought everything in now and put our bags upstairs.' He grabs a mug from the side and comes to sit down at the table.

'It's like two different houses.' I say.

'I know, he's worked hard.' Carrick says as Grace brings my tea along with some cookies to the table.

'I found these in the larder.' She says.

'My favourite.' I say and she smiles at me.

'He will have bought them especially.' Grace says gently.

'I know.' I whisper with tears shining in my eyes. It's the little things that get me, just the thought of him going to the supermarket to buy my favourite cookies is enough to set me off. 'He'll be home soon.'

'I know.' Grace says. 'Shall Carrick and I wait here while you go and greet him?'

'No. I'll wait here. You go and have first hug Grace.' I say. I'm hoping Grace's hug will be over with quite quickly so when it's my turn he won't have to let me go for a long time.

'I think that's a good idea.' Carrick says. 'When we hear his truck we can go and greet him and then we can disappear upstairs so that we can get ready for dinner. Remember we have all weekend Grace.'

'He's early, I think I heard a truck.' Grace says.

'Only ten minutes early.' Carrick says with a smile.

'He's never early though.' Grace says and then stands. 'Come on Carrick.'

'You go Grace, I'll follow behind.' Carrick says and we watch her disappear. 'Will you be OK?'

'Yes, I'll be fine, you go and make sure Grace is OK.' I say and I stand at the same time as him. I tidy the mugs away for something to do and then go and stand at the doorway of the kitchen.

'Oh darling boy. It's so lovely to see you.' I hear Grace say.

'Hi mom.' Matt says and I see him wrap his arms round her in a hug as she hugs him back.

'I've missed your hugs.' Grace says.

'Same mom.' Matt says as he looks over her shoulder. 'Hi Dad.' he shakes Carrick's hand as he still hugs Grace.

'Hi son. How was track?' Carrick asks.

'Good, real good. I made the team.' Matt says and they both congratulate him. 'Where's Hannah? She did come didn't she? I know she was in the car earlier but she didn't get out did she?' he adds nervously.

'This is our cue to go and get ready Grace.' Carrick says gently and moves Grace to one side. Matt looks up and sees me standing in the doorway to the kitchen, I move slowly to start with and then we both move more quickly towards each other and then I'm in his arms. I'm finally home, in those big loving arms and I sob into his chest. I'm half aware that Carrick and Grace are climbing the stairs and Matt directs me into one of the living rooms and shuts the door behind us.

'Kiss me please.' I say quietly.

'Are you sure?' Matt asks as he pulls away slightly. 'I don't want to rush anything and you have regrets.'

'Please Matt, just kiss me and keep hugging me, don't let go.' I say and then I feel his lips on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Huge thanks for your continued support. It's so lovely to read the reviews when they appear and I appreciate the time you take to write them. Hope you all have a great week. Happy reading-please review. Best Wishes Mx**_

**MATT**

'I've missed you so much.' I say gently as I pull away slightly from Hannah. My hand rests on her swollen stomach. I kiss her lips again.

'You could have come to see us.' Hannah says.

'I, I, I didn't know you were living with my parents.' I stutter. I pull away fully now. 'I couldn't come back.'

'Why?' Hannah asks.

'Please Hannah, not now.' I plead.

'Will you tell me everything at some point this weekend?' she asks.

'I'm not sure I can.' I say.

'Jeez this has got off to a great start.' She says almost angrily.

'I'm sorry.' I whisper and look down. I'm too scared to look at her. 'I'm so sorry.'

'What are you sorry for?' Hannah asks gently.

'Everything. Kissing you just now, it was too soon. We should have talked first. Letting you all come here this weekend, I should have just run from dad.' I mutter.

'You don't want us here, but you sounded so excited earlier.' Hannah says.

'I was but I'm so scared.' I manage to say.

'Matt, what are you scared of?' Hannah asks gently as she takes hold of my hand. I look up and she looks into my eyes, she must see the fear. 'Christian.' She says and I nod. She hugs me tightly and I gently hug her back as my body tenses.

'I need to go and shower.' I say as I pull away.

'You're so tense.' Hannah says. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have had a go like that.'

'I don't know what to say.' I say awkwardly as I shove my hands in my pockets.

'Do you love me?' Hannah asks.

'You know I do. You know there will never be anyone else.' I say.

'Then trust me Matt. Come and sit down and talk.' Hannah says. She walks over to the sofa and sits down. I follow but leave a gap as I sit on the same sofa. I pull my knees up and rest my chin on them. Hannah's phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket.

'It's Christian.' She says.

'Don't answer it.' I say. She clicks reject call and I breathe a sigh of relief.

'You know he will phone again. He'll be concerned that I'm OK.' Hannah says.

'Hannah, how close are you to Christian?' I ask.

'He phones every day to check up on me. Tells me to call if I need anything. Makes sure I have everything I need.' Hannah says.

'I bet he does.' I spit out and stand up angrily.

'Matt sit down.' Hannah says. 'Why are you so angry? Your mood is all over the place.'

'My fucking brother.' I shout. 'He's got his own fucking way like he always does.'

'Matthew.' Dad says as he opens the door. I stop and look at Hannah and then at dad in an almost confused way as if I don't understand why they're here.

'I knew this was a fucking mistake, I should have told you not to bother coming. Christian was right that day.' I say and start to walk out of the room. The trouble is dads in the way and I have to get past him 'I thought you were going out for dinner.' I add angrily.

'Your mom is still getting ready, we don't need to leave just yet. Shall we go somewhere else and chat.' Dad says calmly. I shrug and walk past him. 'Hannah are you OK?'

'Yes, you sort out Matt otherwise we might as well go home.' I hear Hannah say. I walk towards the front door and pick up my backpack from the floor.

'You're not going out are you?' dad asks. I turn and head towards my study. As I enter I put the bag on my desk and sit down. Dad stands by the doorway.

'You can come in dad' I say. He walks in and sits down on the edge of the desk. I rummage in my backpack for my medical pouch, taking it out I check my blood and as I suspected it's way off the target so get one of the pens out to inject myself with the insulin. Dad just watches. I put the pouch back into the bag and then place it on the floor.

'Do you want to talk?' dad asks.

'I don't know. I think I've messed up and you've only been here an hour.' I say quietly. 'I love her so much dad and I'm frightened I've lost her.'

'Why's that?' dad asks.

'Because Christian seems to do everything for her, he phones to check up on her, makes sure she has everything. I can't compete with him dad. He warned me to stay away and I did but now having you here….it was wrong….I shouldn't have let you come…..he'll find out….I'll lose everything. I don't want him to take this house, I've worked so hard but he'll come and take it and Hannah, he'll take her and the babies and I won't see them.' I say.

'Matt slow down, you need to rewind and start at the beginning.' Dad says gently.

'I..I ..I can't dad. He'll kill me.' I manage to stutter.

'Matt, he won't do that, he's been concerned about you.' Dad says.

'He will, you weren't there that afternoon dad. I've never seen him like that before he totally lost it. If I hadn't of run he'd have smashed me to a pulp. He can't find me.' I say in a panic and this time dad knows how terrified I am. His cell rings and I know immediately who it will be.

'Christian.' Dad says as he answers the phone. My heart sinks and I rest my head on my desk. 'We're visiting friends.' 'Yes we have Hannah with us.' She clicked you off, it was probably because she was talking to my old friend Olivia, she had twins as well.' 'We're all going for a meal together and then we're going to stay over so we won't be home.' 'Don't worry, everything is fine, just enjoy your weekend away.' 'I'll call you next week.' 'Bye.'

'See he was calling to check up on Hannah.' I mutter. 'He wants to keep her away from me.'

'Matt you're working yourself into a panic. Calm down. You need to talk to Hannah. She wants to work this out with you. She asked me earlier today to have a word with Christian and tell him to back off. I was going to do it on Monday when we get back home.' Dad says.

'Do you think I should tell her everything about that afternoon?' I ask quietly.

'I think you need to talk it through with someone.' Dad says gently. 'I'm here if you want it to be me and Hannah will be ready to listen when you want to talk as well.'

'I'll try and tell Hannah when you're out with mom and we've had dinner.' I say quietly. I don't really want to tell dad as he will tell mom and then they're bound to have words with Christian. Who knows maybe I'm imagining things and blowing that day out of proportion but I know in my mind that I was more terrified than I have been in my whole life.

'Matt, remember that afternoon Christian thought you were injecting drugs. His birth mother was a drug addict who died of an overdose. He was with her when she died and he was four years old. He had to look after himself for a few days until she was found.' Dad says gently. I gulp, so that was why he lost it so bad with me. 'I'm not trying to make excuses for the way he reacted and he admitted that he lost his temper and can't really remember half the things he said to you.'

'I remember. Every. Fucking. Word. It won't go away. Not even a fucking piano would have made it go away. The only thing I could do was something physical to make my body ache so much that eventually I would sleep through exhaustion and then the running every afternoon after school for two hours to clear my head. I'd just started to be happy dad, really happy but it could all go because of him. I'm fucking terrified of him finding me.' I say.

'Language.' Dad says.

'It's only the thought of him that makes me swear.' I say as I stand. 'I need to get dinner ready, I have to eat shortly after I've had the insulin.'

'How often do you take it?' dad asks.

'Twice a day. First thing in a morning before breakfast and then around this time. I should have done it as soon as I came in but I knew mom and Hannah wanted to see me. My blood sugar was pretty low and I usually get a bit irritable.' I say and smile at dad.

'More than a bit.' Dad says as he smiles back at me. 'I think you need to go and find Hannah now that the insulin has kicked in so that you can apologise.'

'Let me check on dinner first. If I don't eat then I will be even more messed up.' I say.

'OK but I'll go and check she's OK.' Dad says. We both make our way out of the study and as I walk to the kitchen dad goes into the living room where I left Hannah. The chicken casserole is almost done so I put some vegetables in the steamer. I then set the table and get plates out of the cupboard. As I turn I see Hannah stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

'Is it safe to come in?' she asks.

'Yes.' I say shyly.

'Your dad explained about your blood sugar. You should have told me.' Hannah says.

'I know, I'm sorry.' I say. She walks into my arms so that I can hug her. 'Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, is that OK with you?'

'That's fine Matt. I tend to eat around this time now and then I usually go to bed early to read or listen to music so your mom and dad can have time alone.' Hannah says.

'Can we talk after dinner?' I ask.

'Not during it.' Hannah says with a smile to show she's teasing me.

'Well yes we can talk during dinner but you know what I mean. Can I tell you some things after dinner?' I ask.

'Sure.' She says. 'Can you kiss me again?'

'Now.' I say unsurely.

'Yes.' She breathes. 'I want to feel your lips on mine.' I move my head towards her and let my lips gently brush against hers before pulling away. 'Is that it?'

'For now, yes.' I say and smile at her. 'I'm frightened once I start I won't be able to stop and I don't want to over step the mark before you're ready. I don't want to rush you.'

'Just kiss me properly. We're stood in the kitchen, your parents could walk in on us before they go out so we're hardly going to get carried away.' She says and grins at me.

'Don't count on it.' I mutter under my breath but kiss her properly. When I pull away this time we're both breathing hard.

'Matt, you won't be rushing me. I want you.' She says quietly.

'You want me to make love to you.' I whisper. She nods. 'I I I can't.'

'Why? Because of what happened the last time?' she says . This time I nod and try to look away. She grabs my chin and brushes my lips with hers. I pull away again just as mom and dad walk into the kitchen.

'Your dinner smells good.' Mom says.

'You could have stayed.' I say as I approach her and give her a hug. 'You look lovely mom.'

'Thank you darling boy and your father is insisting that we go out.' mom says but smiles at me before adding quietly 'Are you OK?'

'I will be.' I say. She gives me a look. 'I'm good mom. Go and enjoy dinner.'

'OK but call if you need anything, either of you.' Mom says to both me and Hannah.

'Dad take her away from us.' I say jokingly. 'And make sure you have starters, mains, and dessert followed by coffee.'

'You have a lot to talk about.' Dad says.

'Yes, we want to get everything sorted out tonight and then we can all enjoy the rest of the weekend together.' I say. 'We're going to have dinner first and then hopefully we'll be finished by the time you return. Here dad, take this key fob. It will open the gates automatically and also one of the garage doors so you can put your car away tonight. There are also keys to the front door on there as well.'

'Thanks son.' Dad says. 'We'll text you when we're on our way home and remember to keep that temper in check.'

'I will.' I say with a smile and start to usher them towards the front door. 'Where did you decide to book in the end?'

'The lighthouse.' Dad says.

'Cool, I hope you get a table by the window the views are meant to be good even in the dark you can see all the lights of the town and across the water to Bremerton.'

'I'm sure it will be lovely darling.' Mom says as she gives me a final hug before they leave. I walk back to the kitchen to find Hannah sorting out the vegetables.

'Hey, let me help you.' I say.

'I can manage.' Hannah says.

'I know but I want to help.' I say.

'OK, you sort the casserole and I'll do the veg.' she says.

'Deal and what do you want to drink? ' I ask.

'What are you having?' Hannah asks.

'Water but I have juice, milk, or lemonade.' I say.

'Juice would be great thanks.' Hannah says. I get the drinks and place the casserole on the table and then take the vegetable bowl from Hannah. As I put it on the table I pull out the chair for Hannah and let her sit down first. 'Such a gentleman.' I smirk at her.

'Hardly.' I mutter. She smiles back at me. Dinner is quite relaxed, I tell Hannah about my new school and she talks about her online schooling and how she is about two months ahead already and that her art portfolio is almost finished. When we've finished eating we tidy up, I put the remaining casserole in a dish ready to go in the freezer.

'That will be dinner one day next week.' I say.

'You're very domesticated.' Hannah says.

'I had to learn to be.' I say. 'Shall we go and sit somewhere comfortable?'

'I'd rather you kissed me first.' Hannah says and smiles shyly. I hesitate. 'Matt please, don't go back to that day. I would have started bleeding whether we had made love or not. That wasn't the cause of us losing one of the babies. He or she wasn't meant to be but these two are a lot stronger and are still here. I'm due to go for another scan in a couple of weeks, maybe you could come and meet them.'

'I'd love to.' I say as I pull her into my arms. My lips brush hers and she deepens the kiss. My hand moves to her breast and as I touch it she moans. This brings me to my senses and I make the break.

'Hannah we need to talk.' I say almost desperately.

'I thought you'd want to make love.' Hannah says.

'I do but I want to sort things out first. I don't want to rush things.' I say.

'You're trying to protect yourself aren't you.' Hannah says. She knows me well.

'Yes.'I say quietly. 'I'm sorry but for me once we've made love there's no going back, I'll want to spend the night with you and I'll want you to move here.' I add hopefully.

'I want all that.' Hannah says and my heart almost stops. 'I love you so much Matt Grey.'

'I love you too but what if you don't like what I have to tell you.' I say.

'Is it about the day you disappeared?' she asks.

'Yes and things connected to that.' I say.

'It won't matter. Even the darkest days when you weren't there I loved you and just wanted to know you were safe. Whatever you tell me won't make any difference to the way I feel.' Hannah says.

'I still want to get it over with.' I say as I take her hand and lead her to one of the smaller living rooms. I pile all the cushions at one end of the sofa and grab a throw, sitting down first I then get Hannah to sit next to me with her back to the cushions and I bring her legs over my knees, I then place the throw over her. 'Are you comfortable?'

'Very thank you.' Hannah says and giggles.

'What's so funny?' I ask.

'You are, you're trying so hard.' Hannah says.

'I don't want to mess this up Hannah.' I say seriously.

'You won't, kiss me and then you will relax.' She says. I do as she asks and find myself relaxing.

'I'm ready to talk now.' I say quietly. 'That morning after we made love and then you started bleeding I thought my whole world was falling apart. I know we got to the hospital as soon as we could but it wasn't soon enough. When your mom pitched up and I explained to her what had happened she was so angry with me. She managed to keep her temper in check initially when she came into the room to see you but you know the rest of what went on in there. When you asked me to leave I was heartbroken. I thought I'd lost everything that mattered to me. I wandered the streets around the hospital for a while and eventually found myself at Grey House. In my office I must have spent a couple of hours just staring out of the window. Eventually I remembered to check my blood sugar and started to prepare the syringe and pluck up the courage to inject myself. Only you knew about what I was going through and how hard I found it all. I'd just managed it when I saw Christian in the doorway, he screamed in anger at me. At one point he had me pinned up against the wall, always continuing with his threats. I was so frightened that I grabbed my backpack and ran. I didn't know where I was going and eventually checked into a hotel. Within an hour or two my phone was going crazy, mom, dad, Mia and Elliot were all trying to call. I didn't answer. I didn't even listen to the voicemails. The next day I went home and grabbed everything that I needed that would fit into my backpack, passport, bank account details and stuff like that. I checked into a different hotel near the hospital. I was always close to you that week baby but I was still under the impression that you didn't want me and I hadn't heard from you. The phone calls from my family eventually stopped though Christian never tried to contact me. I read in the papers about Mia being kidnapped the next day and Ana ended up in the same hospital as you with her heroics. Still I couldn't visit in case I bumped into Christian. At the start of the following week I had an appointment with the diabetes clinic. I was hoping to bump into mum when I was there but didn't see her, however Taylor saw me walking across the parking lot after my appointment. He was there to deliver a warning from Christian. I knew then that I had to leave the city. I got on the first ferry and it went to Bremerton, from there I caught the foot ferry to here and booked into a bed and breakfast. After the first day I bought this run down house and moved in a few days later and started working on it.'

'Your mom saw you that day at the hospital. She tried to catch you but you disappeared so quickly that she thought you were avoiding her, it was later in the day that she found out about your condition. I was still in the hospital being monitored and it was only then did your parents realise what had happened about the baby and between us.' Hannah says gently. 'Matt what did Christian say to you?'

'He threatened to take everything away from me so I was left with nothing. All the businesses, the houses, you and the baby. I hadn't told him you were in hospital and we didn't know about the other two babies then. He was going to chop off my hands so that I couldn't inject anything or play the piano, then he was going to take out my eyes so that I couldn't see you or the baby. He said the best thing to do was get the hell out of Seattle and never return to bring shame on the family and that they wouldn't want to know me by the time he'd finished telling them everything I'd been up to. Then he said if I ever made contact with the family again he would personally inject me with a cocktail of drugs that would kill me.' I say quietly.

'Oh Matt. Didn't you try and tell him about your condition?' Hannah asks.

'He was in such a rage that I couldn't tell him anything. So much had already happened that day that I wasn't thinking straight.' I say. 'I'm scared Hannah. What if he finds out you are all here this weekend?'

'Matt, he's concerned about you. Especially now he knows you weren't taking drugs.' Hannah says gently.

'No.' I cry. 'He knew where I was that first week. He sent Taylor to warn me to leave. His concern is all a front. You said he called you every day to check up on you, he's going out of his way to make himself look good and to try and take you away. When I called home yesterday evening he answered and just his voice…it…..' I shiver as a chill goes down my back. 'Maybe I am over reacting but I feel I'm on my own in this. It's my word against his as to what happened that afternoon and even you don't seem to believe me.'

'Matt I do believe you but the circumstances changed.' Hannah says.

'Then why the hell didn't he find me. He has people working for him that can find anyone even if they change their identity. He probably knew all along where I was and thought as long as I stayed away and didn't make contact then that was OK. You'll all go back to Bellevue on Sunday and on Monday morning I'll probably be dead from one of his injections.' I say as my voice raises and I get in a panic.

'Calm down.' Hannah says.

'No, it easy for you to say but you're not the one whose life is under threat. I can't sit here. I need to go and do something that will take my mind off everything.' I say and stand up abruptly.

'Where are you going?' Hannah shouts back at me.

'To paint a fucking room that needs decorating.' I shout back. She grins at me. 'It's not fucking funny.'

'Oh but it is.' Hannah says with a smirk. 'Your dad told warned me that this might happen.' I stomp out of the room and walk upstairs towards one of the bedrooms at the front of the house. The walls have already been plastered and are ready to be painted. I open a tin of pale blue paint that had been stacked with all the other materials just inside the room and start to put it on the walls. With every stroke I feel the tension leave my body until I can finally relax again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Many, many thanks for all your kind words in reviews and PM's. I really appreciate every one. Just to warn you this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to publish something again soon. You might be lucky and get 3 chapters this week! Happy ready, please review if you get a chance. Best Wishes Mx**_

**CARRICK**

The evening at the Lighthouse restaurant in Port Orchard has been perfect and some of the best food I've had in a long time. I've spoken to Grace about the preparations for Christmas and the possibility of Christian taking Ana to Georgia to visit her mother. She became quite excited at the prospect that we might be able to plan a Christmas with Matt.

'Shall we get the bill?' I ask Grace as we slowly finish our coffees.

'Yes. Do you think we've given Matt and Hannah long enough to work things out?' Grace asks.

'I should think almost four hours is plenty. It's probably the longest time we've sat just the two of us for a meal.' I say and Grace smiles at me.

'It has been lovely though. I've really enjoyed the whole evening.' Grace says.

'Me too.' I say as I signal our waiter. 'Please could we have the bill?'

'Sir your meal has been paid for already including a very generous tip.' The waiter says.

'OK thank you.' I say in surprise.

'Matt paid.' Grace says.

'He must have.' I say and am very grateful at our youngest son's thoughtfulness and generosity. I help Grace with her coat and then we walk arm in arm the short distance to the car. It doesn't take long for the drive to Matt's house and soon the gates are whirring into action as we approach them.

'That doesn't look good.' I say as we pull up and wait for the garage door to open.

'What darling?' Grace asks.

'Look the light is on in one of the front bedrooms and our son is decorating. He must have some frustration to work out of his system.' I say.

'Oh Cary. Do you think we'll ever be a happy family altogether again? It would be so lovely especially when the babies are born. Ana and Hannah have become close but if Christian and Matt can't be in the same building things will be difficult. Matt might even stop everyone seeing the babies.' Grace says with a sigh.

'Don't get ahead of yourself Gracie, we've got to see what the problem is with Matt and Hannah first. They might have decided to separate.' I say. I daren't tell her that they are married so would need to divorce.

'Oh please no, those two were made for each other.' Grace says as I open the front door. We head towards the kitchen but as we pass one of the living rooms we look in through the open door. Hannah is curled up under a blanket reading a book.

'Evening Hannah.' I say as Grace goes over to sit beside her.

'Evening. How was your meal?' Hannah asks.

'Perfect, the food was so good.' Grace says.

'How long has the boy been upstairs in his temper tantrum?' I ask.

'Almost two hours.' Hannah says. 'I've left him be to work it out of his system. He's told me all about the afternoon at Grey House.'

'And.' I say.

'I can understand why he ran and why he's terrified but I don't think he has any reason to be now. He didn't see it like that and accused me of not believing him and he thinks he's on his own because it's his word against Christian's.' Hannah says. 'Of course Christian was going to be angry that day, he thought he was taking drugs. If anyone had seen him they would have thought the same way. Matt didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want the sympathy but he hated the thought of sticking the needle in himself, he had to pluck up the courage to do it.'

'Oh my poor boy. I could have helped him.' Grace cries.

'I am really angry though because the day he had his hospital appointment when you saw him Grace, he had come to look for you. He was desperate to see you and Taylor got to him first and warned him off. He'd been staying in a hotel close to the hospital until that point but then came here.' Hannah says.

'But why?' Grace asks.

'Because you didn't discover his condition until later that day, they still thought he was taking drugs.' Hannah says.

'I thought they would have helped him.' Grace says quietly.

'You know how Christian feels about drugs.' I say calmly.

'Oh Cary what a mess.' Grace says.

'I know Gracie but we can fix this.' I say.

'I agree.' Hannah says. 'We just have to convince Matt that Christian is concerned about his whereabouts and that he cares for him but I need to speak to Christian first and ask him some questions.'

'He'll know that you're here then.' I say.

'He'll know anyway when I don't go back to Bellevue with you.' I say.

'You're staying here.' Grace says in shock.

'Yes. Me and the babies belong here with Matt. We're a family.' Hannah says and I smile at her. 'We still have a long way to go in sorting things out but we'll get there eventually.'

'We'll miss you.' Grace says tearfully.

'You can visit and hopefully one day we'll be able to visit you.' Hannah says.

'Oh Hannah.' Grace says and hugs her. 'I am delighted that you're sticking by Matt. When we arrived back we thought things didn't look too good between you.'

'I just think Matt needed some space. It can't have been easy for him. He's spent three months on his own learning to adjust and look after himself and then suddenly he has three guests for the weekend and one in particular being demanding by wanting hugs and kisses and asking awkward questions.' Hannah says with a laugh. We smile back at her. 'I think it's time I went to bed.'

'Are you going to speak to Matt before you go?' I ask.

'No, I don't want to put any pressure on him. He can work out his frustrations with the paint brush.' Hannah says.

'OK, I'll let him know we're back.' I say and leave Grace and Hannah to finish their conversation. I slowly climb the stairs and go to stand in the doorway of the bedroom that Matt is painting. I watch as he carefully puts the finishes touches to walls around the window. As he turns and sees me he looks at me with a hesitation.

'Thank you for paying for dinner.' I say. 'It was very good of you and the meal was perfect.'

'That's OK.' He mutters. 'Have you spoken to Hannah?'

'Briefly to say hello and to tell her that we were back.' I say.

'Did she say anything about me being up here?' he asks.

'Just that you needed a bit of space to think.' I say and walk into the room to see that's he's completely finished painting the walls.

'Hmmm. For three months I could come home and I'd be on my own. I didn't talk to anyone unless I went out and all of a sudden…'

'You have someone asking questions and expecting to be hugged and kissed.' I interrupt.

'Yes.' He says quietly but there's a hint of a smile.

'Matt I don't want to speak out of turn or put any pressure on you but how would you feel if Hannah stayed here instead of coming back to Bellevue with us.' I say. He looks shocked and surprised.

'She wants to live here.' He manages to say and I nod. 'We're going to be a family.'

'Yes.' I say.

'I didn't expect her to stay. I didn't expect her to decide straight away. I can't believe she wants to live here. I have only dreamed that it could happen.' He says excitedly.

'I didn't tell you.' I say and he grins at me.

'It's OK dad I won't say anything.' He says.

'Hannah was just about to go to bed and me and mom will be following her shortly.' I say.

'I'm finished in here for tonight though I need to shower. I'll come and say goodnight first.' He says. We walk downstairs together and find Grace making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

'Hi darling boy. Would you like some hot chocolate?' Grace asks.

'Please mom.' Matt says and goes to hug her. 'Sorry I smell of paint and need a shower.'

'That's OK. Have you sorted yourself out?' Grace asks.

'Yes. I just needed some alone time. This afternoon was a bit much, I don't think I was prepared for how I would feel.' Matt says honestly.

'Have you got any plans for tomorrow?' I ask changing the subject.

'No. I hadn't planned to paint.' Matt says and smiles. 'I was hoping we might all be able to go in the afternoon and get a Christmas tree and then come back and decorate it together.'

'That would be wonderful.' Grace says enthusiastically. 'Will we need to shop for decorations and ornaments as well?'

'Yes mom.' Matt says and rolls his eyes at me. I smile. My wife's enthusiasm for shopping has returned.

'Hannah and I went out this afternoon and bought you some gifts.' I say. 'Hang on while I get them.' I dash out to the TV room where I stacked them before and return with my arms full.

'Cool.' Matt says when he sees the pile of stuff. 'Looks like we'll be decoration shopping in the morning, we can have lunch out then there's a farm where we can go and chop down our own tree and we can come back and then have family time decorating, doing jigsaws and playing games.'

'Sounds good to me.' I say.

'Sounds perfect to me.' Grace says and our eyes meet. She smiles at me and I know she's happy. 'Matt can you take this hot chocolate up for Hannah on your way to shower please?'

'But mom, she's already gone to bed and I was going to use the shower room down here.' Matt protests.

'Matthew Grey just do as you're told. She'll still be awake as I said that I was making hot drinks so she will be expecting me to take one up but I'm telling you to do it.' Grace says bossily. I can see Matt freeze.

'Grace.' I say gently and put my hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'll take the hot chocolate up to Hannah.' Grace says.

'It's OK mom. I'll do it.' Matt says reluctantly and picks up the mug. 'Night mom, night dad.'

'Night Matt.' Both Grace and I say together as he turns and heads out of the kitchen.

'It feels so good to be able to say goodnight to him.' Grace says.

'I know Gracie but just try…' I start to say.

'I know, I was a bit pushy and must stand back and leave him to do things.' Grace says. I take her in my arms to hug her. 'I just want them to sort everything out and be happy together.'

'Me too, but just be patient.' I say. 'Shall we watch TV whilst we have these hot chocolates? I wouldn't mind catching up with the news.'

'Sure, you go and switch on the TV and I'll bring them through.' Grace says.

**HANNAH**

I've had a quick shower and have just finished getting ready for bed when there's a tap on the bedroom door and Matt walks in.

'Hi, mom asked me to bring this up.' He says shyly and thrusts the mug of hot chocolate at me.

'Thank you, please could you put it on the drawers at the side of the bed.' I ask.

'I…I..yes.' he stutters and walks across the bedroom. He looks almost embarrassed to be in here with me. I take off my dressing gown and drape it over the end of the bed. As Matt turns he pauses and stares. I'm wearing a long black satin nightdress with lace trim. I know it makes me look good and I wore it especially for him. He gulps and his eyes fall to the floor.

'I need to shower.' He mutters.

'You can use the one in the ensuite, it will save you going back downstairs.' I say and take a couple of steps towards him.

'Hannah…..I…..you.' he stutters. I am stood next to him now.

'You want to kiss me and touch me and make love to me.' I say seductively as I breathe into his ear. He nods and I can see him take a gulp. 'You're shy and nervous and scared all at the same time.' He nods again. I take his hand and kiss it before resting it on my hip. I then brush my lips at the side of his mouth. He turns and the kiss between us deepens.

'You look so beautiful.' He says as one hand rests on my stomach, the other on a breast. I kiss him again to distract him and my hands move to unzip his jeans and then move inside to free his erection. He groans and I turn and guide him towards the bed. My lips never leave his and as I gently push him so that he's lying down I move with him so that I am on top with my legs either side of him. This beautiful man needs me and I need him so much. I shift my knees up and slip his erection inside me and them we move as one. It won't take long for him to come, he was almost there and I can wait until next time. This time is all about my husband getting rid of his demons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where does the time go? I was hoping to post this chapter a few days ago but time has slipped by. Once again huge huge thanks for all your reviews and messages. Everyone is greatly appreciated. Enjoy this chapter and please comment if you have time. Best Wishes Mx**

**MATT**

'Baby, I'm sorry. It's been so long.'I say quietly.

'SShhh, it's ok.' Hannah says gently. 'Go and shower now.'

'I want to make you happy.' I say.

'I am happy.' She says.

'You know what I mean.' I say.

'Later.' She says and grins at me. I smile at her and then head for the shower. The hot water feels good as it hammers my body and makes me relax. When I'm finished and dried I wrap the towel round my middle and walk back into the bedroom. Hannah is in bed, propped up on the pillows with her laptop and the hot chocolate.

'Hannah, I …do you….shall I…' I stutter as I stand awkwardly at the bottom of the bed.

'Matt just come and get into bed and lie beside me.' Hannah says. I grin at her.

'What are you doing on the laptop?' I ask as I climb onto the bed and pull the duvet over me.

'Messaging with Mia.' Hannah says. I freeze. 'Hey don't panic, look you can read the message. She's in Washington DC at the moment with her history class. She's just telling me that the flight was OK and so is the hotel. I've only said that I'm tucked up in bed with a hot chocolate.'

'Not who with?' I say with a smile as I slip my hand onto her swollen belly.

'Do you want me to?' she asks.

'Not yet.' I say. 'Anyway how is my darling sister?'

'Good. Same as ever. She's been very good to me, so supportive. She was initially hurt that you couldn't go to her for help.' Hannah says.

'I told you earlier he said no family contact.' I mutter.

'I know.' She says quietly. 'Matt can I ask you something about that time?'

'Sure.' I say uneasily.

'You said earlier that your phone was going crazy with calls from your mom, dad, Elliot and Mia.' Hannah says and I nod. 'Everyone was always under the impression that you'd left your blackberry on your desk at Grey House.'

'No I definitely had it with me that day and the following few days. I think I lost it when I ran into Taylor.' I say. 'When I got on the ferry I couldn't find it.'

'He took it off you without you realising.' Hannah says and I look at her in surprise.

'So I couldn't contact anyone.' I whisper. She nods. I lie back and close my eyes. I don't want to get angry like I did earlier. Hannah's laptop pings to signal an oncoming message. Hannah giggles at the message and I look at her questionably.

'Mia says. 'You sound like the parents being tucked up in bed with a hot chocolate bet you wish you were with someone else to keep you warm.'' Hannah says and grins at me wickedly. 'Little does she know.'

'Here give me that.' I say and take the laptop off her. I quickly type 'I am!' and hit enter before Hannah can stop me. The reply is almost instant.

'OMG Hannah. I know my brother hasn't been around but please tell me you're not cheating on him.' Mia messages.

'She's not.' I type and Hannah looks at me with wide eyes.

'What have you done?' Hannah says.

'I dread to think.' I mutter.

The computer pings again and we both look at the message. 'Matt.' is all it says. I type back 'Yes.' There's a long pause and I know she will be writing an essay.

'I am crying as I write this because I am so happy but very very shocked. Where have you been? I've missed you baby bro. How are you? I want to talk to you and hear you voice. I want to see you so that I can believe that you are OK. I wish I wasn't so far away but I need to do this trip for my course otherwise I would come home on the next flight.' Mia types.

'Hannah can we Facetime on this thing and can Mia?' I ask.

'Yes and are you sure you really want to do this?' Hannah asks.

'Yes.' I say as Hannah clicks a couple of things and then it feels like Mia is in the room. 'I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll leave you for a few minutes.' I nod.

'Hi baby bro.' Mia says.

'Hi Mia.' I say and grin at her.

'Oh what have you done to your hair?' Mia exclaims.

'Had it cut.' I say.

'It suits you.' She says. 'When did you get home?'

'Urmm I'm not. Dad sort of found me and he brought Hannah and mom to my new house for the weekend.' I say.

'They knew and they're there with you. They didn't say anything.' Mia says.

'Mia don't get upset, it's all happened rather quickly. We've only been together for a few hours, in fact I've seen mom for less than thirty minutes because dad took her out to dinner so me and Hannah could be alone.' I say.

'And you're back in bed with her already. I'd have punished you for a lot longer than that.' Mia says.

'Actually Mia I'd just got out of the shower and into bed and now Hannah has gone to the bathroom so we've only laid next to each other for a couple of minutes and she was typing messages to you.' I say.

'How romantic.' Mia says dryly.

'Exactly.' I mutter.

'When can I see you? I fly home on Wednesday.' Mia asks, impatient as ever.

'Can I let you know? I'll see how this weekend goes first and Mia please don't tell Elliot or Christian that you've spoken to me. I'll talk to them when I'm ready.' I say. I don't tell her that it will probably be never in the case of Christian.

'Sure as long as you promise to speak to me again at some point this weekend.' Mia says.

'I promise.' I say.

'Matt I've missed you so much.' Mia says through tears. 'There's been times when I've found myself desperate to speak to you. Everyone else just indulges me because I'm the only girl, Elliot and Christian spoil me but you just tell me straight and always point me in the right direct. I want to tell you so much about what's been happening.'

'Please don't cry.' I say. 'We'll talk again tomorrow and we'll meet soon Mia. Just don't pressure me.'

'I won't. What do you think of Hannah's bump?' Mia asks now as she dries her eyes.

'It's cool. I didn't know she was still pregnant, I thought we'd lost the baby and didn't know about the other two. I'm a bit scared though, imagine two babies.' I say.

'Imagine two babies like you. You won't be able to cope with two of you and Hannah was almost as bad as you when she was small so you better be prepared.' Mia says with a laugh.

'They can't be as bad as me.' I mutter.

'No-one can be as bad as you were.' Mia says and yawns. 'I need to sleep now but will look forward to speaking tomorrow.'

'Me too. I love you Mia.' I say.

'I love you too Matt. Night.' She says.

'Night.' I say as we both click off. As I look up Hannah is stood watching me from the bathroom. She switches the ensuite light off and then comes over and climbs into bed next to me.

'How do you feel?' Hannah asks.

'Good. Happy. Pretty relaxed. It was lovely to talk to Mia and see her.' I say. I put the laptop on the floor and welcome Hannah into my arms. 'Baby much as I like this piece of clothing please can you take it off, I want to feel you next to me skin on skin.'

'Anything for you.' Hannah says with a giggle. She sits back up and takes the satin gown off and I pull her close once more. 'Matt, please will you make love to me?'

'Anything for you.' I say as I repeat her words followed by a kiss which she deepens. We are soon lost in each other and this time I can make her happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I wake it's still early, the earliest I've woken on a weekend for a long time. I watch Hannah for a few moments sleeping peacefully and then grabbing some sweatpants head downstairs. In the kitchen I make some coffee and taking an apple and banana from the fruit bowl I make my way to my study. I absentmindedly check my blood sugar and inject the insulin before sitting in front of the computer and switching it on. A quick glance at the photograph of my mommy and daddy and then I'm lost in the world of homework. I must have been sat here for two hours revising history for a test on Monday, my shoulders and back are aching. There's a tap at the door and it opens a small crack.

'Morning mom.' I say.

'Morning darling boy.' Mom says as she comes into the room. I stand and hug her. 'Can I make you some pancakes?'

'Of course. I've finished in here for now so I'll come and help you.' I say.

'There's no need to help but come and talk to me.' Mom says.

'OK.' I say slowly as I follow her towards the kitchen. 'Is dad up yet?'

'No, it's just the two of us.' Mom says. I freeze slightly, mom notices. 'Are you out of your comfort zone?' I nod and open the fridge to get out some milk as a distraction. I pour a glass and start to drink, eyeing mom cautiously. Mom opens a couple of cupboards and finds a mixing bowl while I get her the ingredients from the larder.

'Mom, have I upset you?' I ask as she turns and I see the tears in her eyes.

'No darling. I'm upset with myself.' Mom says.

'Why?' I ask.

'I just wish things had been different. I wish you could have come to me when you knew you had diabetes, we might not have lost you for three months.' Mom says.

'You lost me before that.' I mutter.

'I know and I have so many regrets about that time.' Mom says.

'Mom, it wasn't just you getting so mad about the pregnancy. When Christian and Ana got back from their honeymoon and came for lunch and I pitched up mid-afternoon for dinner to find that you'd already eaten, that hurt. Really hurt.' I say. 'I could understand your anger and all the shouting about us being too young but I couldn't understand why I was being excluded from family events.'

'I'm sorry.' Mom says quietly.

'When Christian found out about the pregnancy he gave me a long lecture before ignoring me and the invitations that he gave to Elliot and Mia didn't come my way. The weekend to Aspen, the weekend to Portland for Ana's birthday, I wasn't invited. I felt totally excluded by everyone apart from Mia. She was the one who stood by us, she helped us by letting us use her apartment. She came and shopped and cooked for us to make sure we ate properly. I was still recovering from the glandular fever when they discovered the diabetes. I felt so alone and used to panic about injecting myself but Hannah would calm me down and then she started bleeding and she didn't want me there and I had no-one to help me. I didn't even ask Mia for help because I was upset with everyone being together in Portland. I had an appointment at the hospital, they could tell I wasn't coping well and switched me to the pens. I was in a bit of a state and came to look for you but you weren't on shift until later in the day. I tried to come back mom but….I….'I say.

'I know darling, Taylor stopped you.' Mom says. 'What did he say to you?'

'It's best you don't know mom.' I say.

'Oh Matt I'm so sorry.' Mom says tearfully.

'It's OK mom. I've learnt to be happy.' I say.

'Will we ever get back to how we were?' mom asks.

'Maybe one day.' I say as I take her in my arms and hug her.

'You always were so forgiving.' Mom says.

'Just don't pressure me mom. I need to do things in my own time at my own pace.' I say. 'Having you, dad and Hannah here for the weekend is a start. Hannah is going to stay, we're going to try and make things work and be a family but we both know it will take time.'

'I understand.' Mom says. 'I'm just happy to be here with you so I can cook you breakfast and do everything else that you planned today.'

'I'm happy you're here as well.' I say before adding cheekily 'How long will it take to make pancakes?'

'Five minutes.' Mom replies.

'Great. I'll get the plates out.' I say as mom begins to mix.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi all, Apologies for not updating sooner. It's been school break here and I wanted to spend lots of time with my family so I've only been writing a few lines a day, however I've managed to get the chapter finished today. Now the kids are back at school and the husband is at work I will have more time to write-in between dog walking and cleaning the house! Hopefully another update will appear in a few days. In the meantime enjoy this chapter and please please please review if you get a chance-I genuinely appreciate all your thoughts and comments. Happy reading, best wishes Mx**_

**GRACE**

'Morning Matt.' I hear my husband say as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my middle before kissing my cheek. 'Morning Gracie'

'Morning dad.' Matt says cheerfully.

'Morning Cary.' I say and turn slightly to kiss him back.

'Will there be enough pancakes for me to have some?' Carrick asks.

'Of course. When have I ever made pancakes and there not be enough for you?' I say.

'Never but the boy here is desperate for some.' Carrick says.

'I'm OK dad, I can share with you. Mom can make more tomorrow.' Matt says and grins at his father. It's good to see him smile like that, he's more relaxed when Carrick is around. 'I'll make the coffee.'

'Sit yourselves down, they're almost done and I'll bring them over.' I say.

'I should have gone out and got you a newspaper.' Matt says as he walks across the kitchen.

'Don't worry son, I'll pick one up when we go out, that way if I get bored with the shopping I can sit somewhere with a coffee.' Carrick says.

'OK dad.' Matt says. 'Mom, there is some Christmas craft thing on at my school today if you wanted to stop by.'

'Oh Matt darling that would be lovely.' I say as I place the pancakes in the middle of the table along with bacon and maple syrup.

'There's just one thing, there might be people there that know me and they won't call me Matt.' Matt says. I look at him in puzzlement.

'Grace, he could hardly come here and be Matt Grey.' Carrick says gently.

'Why not?' I ask.

'Mom, if I was Matt Grey I would have had to go a lot further from home to disappear.' Matt says quietly.

'It's true Grace.' Carrick says as he steps in to help Matt. 'If he stayed in the Seattle area then the press would have found him and had a field day. Port Orchard is local enough and I happen to know the editor of the local paper who is married to Olivia also knew Simon.'

'Really, so Matt is safe here.' I say.

'Sort of.' Carrick says. 'He's safe in the fact that no-one has realised who he is yet because he is known as Harry. If his cover is blown then there's no telling what might happen because it wouldn't stay with the local news.'

'Does anyone at all know?' I ask.

'Olivia and the principal of the school.' Carrick says. I look at Matt who is sat with his head down, he hasn't touched his food.

'Do we need to call you Harry when we go out?' I ask Matt. He looks up slowly. I see him gulp and then nod. 'That's OK, we can do that.' I add gently. I can see him breathe a sigh of relief and then he starts to eat. Carrick catches my eye, he's silently asking if I'm OK and I nod. He gives me a small smile.

'Dad can you look over the old garage with me later? I want to convert it into an art studio for Hannah and a playroom for the twins. It will be somewhere that they can make as much mess as they want and we can just pull the door closed at the end of the day.' Matt says.

'Sure.' Carrick says. 'Though you've done a good job on the rest of the house without my help.'

'I know but I want to get this right. I want it to be perfect and you know Hannah better than anyone at the moment as she's lived with you these last few months.' Matt says.

'Your mom probably has a better idea than I do at the moment.' Carrick says and Matt just shrugs.

'Thank you both for looking after her.' Matt says almost shyly though he doesn't look at me. Carrick notices though and I can see from his look that he'll talk to Matt later about it. He gives me another small smile.

'Would you like me to cook dinner tonight?' I ask.

'I don't mind mom.' Matt says almost dismissively. I stand and start to clear away the dishes when Hannah walks into the kitchen. Matt is straight to his feet. He gives Hannah a quick hug and then fusses over her, he pulls out a chair as she sits down and then gets some juice and starts to make a cup of tea.

'Hannah would you like some pancakes or an omelette?' I ask.

'An omelette would be good.' Hannah says politely.

'I'll make it mom. You go and get ready to go out.' Matt says as if to dismiss me.

'OK.' I mutter and walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I go and stand at the window in the room where we slept last night. The view across the Sound is beautiful on this cold winter morning. I feel Carrick's arms as he hugs me from behind. I didn't hear him come in. A sob catches in my throat.

'Gracie, don't get upset.' Carrick says.

'He hates me.' I say through tears.

'He doesn't.' Carrick murmurs.

'He seems so relaxed with you and he fusses over Hannah and then he looks and speaks to me as if he doesn't want me here.' I say.

'That's not true. I think he's missed you so much and he doesn't know how to express himself. He's frightened if he lets his guard down with you he'll crumble.' Carrick says.

'I've let him down. I should have been there for him. He was right, I lost him before he disappeared when I was stupid enough to let him move out when I was angry about the pregnancy.' I say.

'Hush Gracie.' Carrick says gently as he turns me round and wipes away the tears.

'I've let Sue down. She trusted me to look after him.' I say.

'You have. Look how well he's turned out.' Carrick says.

'No thanks to me these last few months.' I mutter.

'Stop being so hard on yourself. These few months away have done Matt the world of good. He's happy and it's taken him until the age of eighteen to give us any problems and even then they're nothing in comparison as to what Christian was like. The drinking at fifteen, the fighting, new schools and then dropping out of Harvard. Elliot we never knew if he was going to come home, he was always out with a different girl and Mia was always out and about with her social circle. Matt's always been a home boy and yes he's young to be a father but him and Hannah will sort everything out. We've just got to leave them to get on with it and if they ask for help or advice then we can guide them but no more shouting and getting angry, that never worked with Matt even when he was little.' Carrick says and smiles at me. 'I'll have a word with him, he probably doesn't even realise what he's doing.'

'Thanks Cary. I just want my boy back.' I say.

'I know Gracie.' Carrick says as he kisses me.

**CARRICK**

I leave Grace in the bedroom so that she can get ready as I go in search of Matt. He's in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast.

'Where's Hannah?' I ask.

'She's gone to get ready. I'm just finishing up in here then will grab a quick shower.' Matt says.

'Are you still OK having us here?' I ask him gently.

'Yes, why?' he asks in surprise. 'Are you thinking of leaving? Have I done something wrong?'

'Mom's a bit upset.' I say.

'Because of me.' Matt says.

'She thinks you hate her.' I say, there's no easy way of breaking this gently.

'No.' he cries. 'I love her so much dad.'

'That's what I thought.' Dad says. 'She thinks you're more relaxed around me and Hannah and you're finding it difficult with her.'

'I am.' Matt says and puts his head down before walking over to the French doors to look across the back yard. I walk and stand next to him and as he continues I let him talk. 'She was so angry with me. I let her down. I just wanted her to hug me but she just went on and on about how disappointed she was. I needed her to help me dad and for the first time in my life she wasn't there for me. When I was in my hotel room in Seattle I desperately wanted to see her, to try and make things right between us. I was in a right state and eventually when I'd plucked up the courage I unfortunately bumped into Taylor and ended up on the ferry here. For three months I've just wanted to feel her arms around me and her to tell me that everything would be OK. I've dreamt that the bad times didn't happen and everything was as it always had been and I was so excited about you all coming here and now that you are I'm scared, so scared to let her get too close. It's like I've built this wall around me and if I let her in then she can hurt me again.'

'Oh Matt. You both need to talk. She's hurting now.' I say.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone.' Matt says quietly.

'I know you didn't. It's not you, you're always so thoughtful.' I say.

'How can I make this right?' he mutters.

'You know how?' I say gently. He looks at me and nods.

'It will take time, I can't promise anything.' He says.

'I know you will do your best, you always do.' I say.

'Always.' He says and then adds quietly so I almost don't hear. 'For mommy and daddy.' I stand frozen to the spot as Matt turns and heads out of the kitchen. I open the French door and take a walk in the fresh air around the back yard. By the time I come back into the kitchen Grace and Hannah are sat at the table.

'Where's Matt?' I ask.

'In the shower room along the hallway.' Hannah replies.

'Still.' I say.

'Yes. Why?' Grace asks.

'Go back thirteen and a half years when as a little five year old he used to disappear.' I say. Grace looks at me with wide eyes and Hannah looks confused.

'To talk to Simon and Sue.' Grace whispers. I nod. 'He's back there.' I nod again, unable to speak.

'Is it bad?' Hannah asks.

'I don't think it's as bad as it was when he was five.' I manage to say. 'Hannah, he would go off on his own to speak to his parents. He wouldn't communicate with us.'

'He would often lock himself in the bathroom to cry if he'd hurt himself and wouldn't let us see him like that.' Grace says. 'You can imagine, we wanted to help but he shut us out. We tried to comfort him but he would just sit there and then disappear off on his own and you would then hear him talking away.'

'How did you help him through it?' Hannah asks.

'Christian.' I mutter.

'Christian.' Grace says almost at the same time. 'He was so patient with him. He had all the time in the world to spend teaching him to kickbox, reading, bike riding, soccer and lots of piano playing. He kept him entertained and eventually Matt opened up to him.'

'Well that isn't going to happen this time.' Hannah says as she states the obvious.

'Are you sure about this Carrick?' Grace asks.

'The only photo I have seen in this huge house is one of Simon and Sue and he keeps it in his study. It's on his desk. When I spoke to him earlier he said something and then added under his breath for 'mommy and daddy' I wasn't meant to hear it. He does everything for them.' I say. 'Oh and he doesn't hate you Gracie, he loves you so much but he's terrified to show it in case you're still disappointed him in. He's trying to protect himself.'

'Oh Cary, what have I done?' Grace says.

'Go and speak to him. He'll be going upstairs to get dressed, go and wait for him.' I say. Grace stands and I give her a hug on the way past. I look at Hannah who's still sitting at the table, she smiles at me.

'Matt will be fine, he spoke to Mia last night.' Hannah says.

'Really, he didn't say.' I say.

'I don't know what they spoke about as I went to the bathroom so they could have privacy but he was happy when they finished their conversation. Mia will help him get over whatever he's dealing with, they're really close.' Hannah says.

'Thick as thieves is how I would describe them, though they did have their moments when they didn't get on, to be fair to Matt it was usually Mia going through a jealous sibling rivalry thing and Matt would end up confused as to why she didn't like him. He's always been the most open and easy going out of all four of them.' I say.

'I'm sure once he's seen Christian everything will be fine.' Hannah says.

'Let's hope so.' I say.

**GRACE**

I walk upstairs and into the bedroom where I made the bed yesterday, it doesn't look like it's been slept in so Matt must have shared the bed with Hannah last night. No wonder he was fussing over her earlier, he will be trying to make sure she is happy. I sit on the bed and glance around, there's not much in this room, a few of his clothes, a couple of books and magazines, no photos though like Carrick said. He always had photos or pictures in his room.

'Mom, what are you doing in here?' Matt says as he comes in and startles me. I didn't hear him open the door.

'Waiting to see you.' I say quietly.

'Dad spoke to you.' He says.

'Yes.' I say and look straight at him. His eyes are red, he was crying in the shower and my heart aches for him. He pulls on a polo shirt and some jeans and then comes and sits down beside me.

'I'm sorry for making a mess of everything.' He says quietly as he stares at the floor.

'You haven't darling.' I say.

'I'm a disappointment to you.' He mutters.

'No darling boy, you're not at all. I'm very proud of everything you have done.' I say.

'Even the babies.' He says slowly.

'Even the babies. Your mommy and daddy would have been very proud of you as well. They would have been delighted with the babies.' I say and he looks at me in surprise. 'Matt you know how many babies your mommy miscarried, she was devastated every time and then when Emily died after a few hours it broke her heart but luckily they had you. You were so precious to them, they would have been delighted to be grandparents.'

'Will you be delighted to be a grandparent?' he asks nervously.

'I can't wait.' I say. He smiles at me and I smile back at him.

'I'm scared mom.' He says.

'What of?' I ask.

'Loving them. I just end up hurting the people that I love.' He says.

'Oh Matt that's not true. Come here.' I say and pull him into a hug.

'I love you mom but I hurt you.' He sobs.

'I know darling and I hurt you as well.' I say. 'Remember what I always say 'You can only hurt those that you truly love.''

'Mia said if the babies turn out like me then they're going to be so much trouble.' Matt says.

'You spoke to Mia.' I say in surprise and he nods.

'Yes, last night.' He says. 'I promised I would call her again this weekend.'

'And your brothers.' I say hopefully.

'No, not yet. It's too soon.' He says and I feel him shudder.

'You do know that they are both close to Hannah and along with Ana and Kate they will want to see the babies when they arrive.' I say gently.

'I'll lose them, he'll take them away. I won't have anything.' Matt mutters quietly, almost like he's forgotten that I'm here even here though my arms are still around him.

'Matt darling no-one is going to take them away, you won't lose them.' I say gently.

'I can't risk it.' He says.

'Matt, Hannah might want to see them.' I say.

'No.' he cries. 'I need to go to my study.' He adds and stands.

'Why? So that you can speak to your mommy and daddy.' I say abruptly. He stares at me with his wide eyes before looking away and I can see he's upset. 'Matt, dad told me that you have a photo in there of them but there are no other photos of family in the house.'

'They've already gone, he can't take them away from me.' Matt says as the tears run down his cheeks. 'They're all I've had for the last three months.' I stand and wrap my arms around him and he finally breaks down. I cry with him and for him. Eventually his sobs subside and he pulls away slightly.

'Feel better.' I say and he nods.

'Embarrassed.' He mutters.

'Don't be, the hurt has to come out somehow.' I say.

'You always say that mom.' He says with a smile.

'Matt you have to forget whatever Christian said to you that day in your office. He doesn't remember, you know what he's like when he's angry, he just says stuff and then forgets. He's concerned about you and wants you back with the rest of us so that we can all be a family again.' I say.

'It's hard mom.' Matt says.

'I know darling.' I say gently. 'We all love you so much and we've missed having you around.'

'That's what Mia said.' Matt says.

'It's true.' I say. 'I'm sorry that I haven't been around to help you when you needed me. It can't have been easy with the diabetes.'

'It wasn't but I've learned to cope with it. I still have occasional bad days.' I say. 'The school nurse has been great, in the early days if I messed up my dose first thing in the morning and then had to go and sort myself out she would make sure I was OK before I went back to any lessons, she also helped me get registered at the clinic and she made sure that the teachers were aware so that if anything happened then they had to call her straight away. Most times though I just felt a bit funny and would ask to go and see her and they always let me go, I suppose it was easier than them trying to deal with me crashed out in a coma.'

'Matt.' I scold and he grins at me.

'Mom its fine. I've dealt with it and will have to for the rest of my life so it was probably better to just get on with it.' He says. 'Does everyone still love me?' he asks with a hesitation.

'Yes darling boy.' I say and hug him once again. 'We all love you so much, and we love Hannah and the babies as well.'

'Already.' He says and I can tell he's smiling. 'Mom, there's one more thing.'

'What is it?' I ask. He pulls away.

'Hannah and I are married. We did it that weekend you were all in Portland for Ana's birthday.' He says and then moves away as he waits for my reaction. I gulp and pause, I'm thinking what to say.

'Congratulations darling.' I say. He looks at me warily. 'You're expecting me to be cross.' He nods. 'I'm not cross, I just want you to be happy.'

'I am.' He says. 'That's why she's moving here, we need to be together to make this work.'

'I understand.' I say. 'I'm sorry I missed your wedding.'

'Me too. I called to invite you but you'd already left to help Ana's dad.' Matt says.

'I wasn't there for you again.' I say sadly. He shrugs. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok mom.' He says as he hugs me.

'I have another daughter. I need to welcome her to the family.' I say. 'We need to celebrate.'

'Mom.' Matt groans. 'Nothing over the top, the four of us can go out for lunch after we've been to the Christmas crafts at school and then we'll go and get the tree.'

'And then can I cook dinner tonight?' I ask hopefully.

'Yes mom.' Matt replies with a smile. I breathe a sigh of relief. He's slowly coming round. 'We better go and find dad and Hannah.' As we walk downstairs together Carrick is coming in through the front door. I smile at him.

'I was just getting the car out of the garage.' Carrick says as an explanation. 'Are you ready to go out?'

'Yes.' Both Matt and I say together.

'Oh good.' Hannah says as she comes out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

'There just one thing I need to do first. Welcome to the family darling girl.' I say as I take her in my arms and hug her. 'Cary, congratulations are in order. Hannah is our daughter in law.'

'Congratulations.' Carrick says and gives her a hug as I move to one side. 'Welcome to the family, Mrs Grey.'

'Thank you, both of you.' Hannah says shyly as she looks at Matt who is smirking at her. 'You could have warned me.' She adds for Matts benefit.

'You know what mom's like, there was no time.' Matt protests and Hannah giggles. He takes her hand. 'Let's go baby, hopefully some of my friends will be at school so I can introduce you.' As we're all about to get in the car Matt runs back to the house and dashes inside, he appears a couple of minutes later with his backpack. 'Almost forgot it. That would have been a first. Hannah wherever I go please make sure I have this with me. '

'Here Matt.' Carrick says to distract him as he throws him the keys. 'Fancy being the chauffeur?'

'You're going to let me drive your car.' Matt says.

'Yes son.' Carrick says as he opens the back passenger door for me. Matt opens the other one for Hannah and we both get in, sitting side by side.

'Well this is a first.' Matt says as he slips into the driver's seat and grins at his father.

'I thought it might be easier than you giving me directions.' Carrick says.

'And my truck is hardly practical for Hannah and mom. My other car is small and not suitable either. I'll need to get another one at some point.' Matt says.

'You have two cars in the garage at home and Hannah has one.' Carrick says.

'I'll get them soon dad.' Matt says as he drives through the automatic gates. Carrick looks over his shoulder and smiles at me after Matt's last comment. 'There's the lighthouse Hannah, that's where mom and dad went last night. We could go one day next week.'

'That would be good Matt.' Hannah says and now she smiles at me. I smile back at her.

'Where does everyone fancy going for lunch? We could try DD's on the cove, that would have been my other recommendation for last night, or we could have something more casual like Mexican.' Matt says.

'DD's on the cove.' I say. 'After all we are celebrating.'

'OK mom, but no fussing.' Matt says good naturedly. 'We're almost there dad, looks like it's going to be busy.'

'I'll wander round with mom, you and Hannah go and find your friends, we can then meet up later.' Carrick says.

'Is it OK for us to buy some decorations for the tree?' I ask.

'Sure mom. We'll pick some up as well.' Matt says as he pulls the car into the parking lot.

'Looks like Olivia is over there with her mom and her husband. I'll introduce you Gracie.' Carrick says.

'Will you pass on hellos from us, I want to get Hannah inside rather than standing in the cold.' Matt says. 'And remember I'm Harry as soon as we get out of the car.'

'Sure thing son.' Carrick says as Matt hands him the cars keys. As we get out of the car Matt shouts his goodbyes and then takes Hannah's hand and leads her into the school.

'Do you think he was eager to escape us?' I ask.

'No Gracie, I think he's keen to see if any of his friends are here so Hannah can meet them. The hall won't be that big and we'll catch up with them soon.' Carrick says. 'How did your talk go?'

'Good. There were lots of tears from both of us. He needs to learn to love again and trust us but he's getting there.' I say.

'And Simon and Sue.' Carrick says quietly.

'He thinks they're all he's had for the last three months but he's got us again now.' I say.

'He certainly has.' Carrick says. 'And the marriage? Were you angry?'

'No, just upset that I wasn't there for them.' I say sadly

'Come, let me introduce you to Olivia and her family.' Carrick says as I take his hand and we walk across the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Many thanks for all your latest reviews and PM's-all are very much appreciated. This chapter's pretty short but please enjoy and review. Have a great weekend. Best Wishes Mx**_

**CARRICK**

'He's over there, look at him Gracie.' I say as we enter the main hall at the school.

'Oh Cary, he's surrounded by a huge group and they're all laughing and joking, even Hannah is smiling as well. He looks so happy.' Grace says.

'I told you. This has been the making of him and he's achieved it all on his own.' I say. 'Let's leave him to it while we look at all the stalls, we will catch up with them later.' I say. I follow Grace's lead as she weaves her way in and out of all the tables that have been set up. As she makes some purchases I dutifully carry any of the bags that she has acquired.

'Dr Trevelyan.' I hear as a lady approaches us. I freeze, shit Grace has been recognised. 'I didn't expect to see you here this morning.'

'Hi Gloria, we're visiting friends so thought we would come along.' Grace says. 'This is my husband Carrick. Carrick, this is Gloria, she's a new receptionist at the hospital. I thought you lived in the city.' I politely shake her hand as the conversation continues but I find myself looking across the hall to see if Matt is still chatting with his friends. He has his hand draped casually over Hannah's shoulder and keeps giving her shy smiles.

'I do but I'm visiting my sister for the weekend, my niece comes to this school. It's her final year.' Gloria says. 'She was desperate to come and see her friends. I think there must be a boy involved, apparently he's quite new to the school and she was hoping to see him.' I smile at her but I've heard enough. I want to get away and back to the protection of being just the four of us where no-ones know who we are.

'It must be lovely to spend time with your sister and her family.' Grace says.

'It is, especially at this time of year. I'm just getting some extra decorations. They got the tree yesterday and once we get back to the house we're going to decorate the tree and enjoy family time.' Gloria says.

'That will be lovely.' Grace says. I feel my phone vibrate and excuse myself politely before seeing who is calling.

'Dad' Elliot says.

'Hi Elliot, is everything OK?' I ask.

'Yes fine. I just wanted to know if you've heard from Matt again. The phone call the other night has been playing on my mind and I'm worried about him.' Elliot says.

'I thought you'd be too busy enjoying yourself in Portland to be worrying about anything.' I say.

'I am having a good time but Kate has gone for a run and I haven't seen Christian and Ana yet this morning so thought I would give you a call while I had a moment to myself.' Elliot says.

'Don't worry. Matt is fine.' I say and breathe deeply. I look across the hall to where he is currently walking round the stalls by Hannah's side, they stop and look at something and as Hannah picks something up he smiles at her.

'You've spoken to him.' Elliot says quietly.

'Yes.' I say.

'Does Hannah know?' he asks.

'Yes.' I say.

'Dad you're being cagey.' Elliot says and I laugh.

'Sorry I didn't mean to be.' I say.

'Has he come home?' Elliot asks.

'Is this twenty questions?' I now ask.

'Sorry dad I just want to know more.' Elliot says.

'Promise you won't say anything to Christian.' I say.

'I promise but you sound so mysterious.' Elliot says.

'I don't mean to be I'm just trying to protect Matt, as you can imagine he's been through a lot in the last few months, even before he disappeared he was having a tough time.' I say.

'I know dad, I didn't realise. He could have come to me, I would have helped him.' Elliot says.

'He automatically assumed you would side with Christian, after all you're closer in age and have always been the best of friends.' I say in Matt's defence. 'Even mom was giving him a hard time and he thought he had no-one he could turn to.'

'He is OK isn't he?' Elliot asks quietly.

'He's more than OK. The last three months have been good for him. You would be proud, he bought a wreck of a house and has transformed it. I bumped into him purely by accident on Thursday and I travelled with mom and Hannah yesterday so we could spend the night at his house.' I say as I watch Grace say goodbye to Gloria. She then turns and heads in the direction of Matt and Hannah. Matt catches my eye and I look at Grace and shake my head and signal him to come towards me. He kisses Hannah's cheek and then starts to walk over. As he approaches I mouth 'Elliot' to him and point to the phone. He shakes his head.

'Dad I need to go, there's someone at the door.' Elliot says. Good timing, I think as Matt didn't want to speak anyway.

'OK Elliot. We'll catch up soon.' I say and click off. 'Matt one of the new receptionists from the hospital recognised mom.'

'Shit.' He says quietly. He looks across the hall where Hannah is stood with Grace.

'You stay here, I'll go and get mom and steer her away from Hannah. You and Hannah can then finish looking round and we'll meet you back at the car.' I say.

'Thanks dad.' Matt says as I walk away.

**MATT**

I watch as dad walks away. Everything had been going so well. I follow him slowly and by the time I reach Hannah he has already taken mom to the other side of the hall.

'You look so beautiful baby.' I say as I kiss her ear. 'I want to whisk you away and make love to you.'

'And your friends thought you were gay.' She quips as she turns towards me.

'At least you know I didn't show any interest in the other girls.' I retort back.

'That's true because some of them are really beautiful.' Hannah says.

'Not compared to you.' I say as we walk past some more tables with crafts on. 'Are you ready to leave?'

'Yes. Are you?' Hannah asks. I nod as I take hold of her hand. 'Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?'

'No and hopefully they will be your friends as well.' I say as we exit the hall and walk across the parking lot. As we reach the car I see that mom and dad haven't returned yet and there's a light drizzle. 'Baby let's shelter under the tree, I gave dad the keys back. They shouldn't be too much longer.'

'We should have just waited for them in the hall.' Hannah says.

'Someone recognised mom, I couldn't be seen with her.' I say.

'Oh.'

'And Elliot was on the phone to dad as well.' I mutter.

'What did he want?' Hannah asks.

'I don't know, I didn't speak to him and then dad went to get mom away from you so that we wouldn't be linked to them.' I say. We're stood under the tree, Hannah rests against the trunk and I lean in to kiss her which she deepens. 'The things you do to me.' I add as I pull away.

'Feels good.' Hannah murmurs.

'Yes and much as I like having mom and dad here I can't wait until we have the house to ourselves.' I say.

'They're really worried about you.' Hannah says.

'Why? I'm OK.' I say.

'Your mommy and daddy's photo.' Hannah says.

'And the fact I talk to them.' I say and she nods. 'Hannah baby, I always have and always will. They're always with me and for the last three months they are all I had. Whatever happens Christian cannot take them away from me.' I pull away from Hannah and shove my hands into my coat pocket.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.' She says. 'Are you in a sulk?'

'No.' I say and smirk at her. 'I was just thinking.'

'Good.' She says and comes to hug me. 'I liked your friends.'

'I like them too, I go out with them occasionally. Cinema, bowling, that sort of thing and sometimes we stop for coffee on the way home from school.' I say.

'You have a social life.' Hannah says in surprise.

'Yes.' I say and smile at her. 'Are you shocked?'

'More surprised.' She says.

'Baby you'll be able to come along as well, they won't mind.' I say.

'And what happens when the babies arrive?' Hannah says.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' I say.

'Did you notice I wore loose clothing to cover the bump today? I didn't want your friends to judge us.' Hannah says.

'I know baby and we'll tell them soon. We'll need to get you registered at the clinic here.' I say.

'We'll make a list of what we need to do.' Hannah says. 'There's your mom and dad on the way out. Shall we go and wait at the car?'

'No we'll give them a few minutes and then just go and get in.' I say. 'Looks like dads letting me drive again.'

'That makes you happy.' Hannah says.

'Yep, he's never let any of us drive his cars before.' I say.

'You're the first.' Hannah says.

'Yes. I don't even remember the last time mom drove his car.' I say.

'It's his way of showing you he loves and trusts you.' Hannah says.

'And his way of telling me trust him. He will want me to speak to Christian.' I say.

'There's no rush, just do it in your own time.' Hannah says gently.

'I'll think about it.' I mutter.

'Well that's a start.' Hannah says with a smile as her phone beeps to indicate a message. 'It's Elliot, he's written 'Hi little lady, hope you're making up for lost time with my baby bro. Please say hello to him and get him to call when he wants to talk. I won't say anything to Christian, I promised dad. Have fun. Laters E x.' Shall I reply?'

'Can I?' I ask. She nods and hands me the phone. 'Hi Lells, call now if you can speak now for a few minutes. Love Matt.' I write. 'Baby do you want to wait for me in the car?'

'Are you going to speak to Elliot?' Hannah asks.

'Yes, if he calls now.' I say. 'I'll walk you to the car.'

'I can manage to walk across the parking lot. You wait here to see if he calls.' She says and kisses my cheek as the phone rings. She smiles and starts to walk away as I answer her phone.

'Hi Elliot.' I say.

'Matt,' he says gently before launching into 'Why the hell didn't you come to me you little shit? I would have helped you.'

'You always sided with Christian. Why the hell didn't you question him when me and Hannah weren't invited to Aspen with the rest of you or to Portland for Ana's birthday.' I ask.

'I did. He said you couldn't make it. I didn't realise he hadn't invited you. I'm sorry.' Elliot says.

'Yeah me too.' I mutter.

'Dad told me that he found you and that you've transformed a wreck of a house into something liveable.' Elliot says.

'You'll have to come and see it. I need some ideas on how to change the old garage into an art studio and maybe a couple of other rooms.' I say.

'That would be good. I could help you draw up some plans.' Elliot says.

'Elliot all the plans are in my head. I don't draw them up, I just go with what I feel and it's worked OK up to now.' I say.

'OK I'll come and look. When's best for you, I'm free all week.' Elliot says.

'Maybe Thursday or Friday evening. I've got a lot of tests in school this week and I'd quite like a few evenings of just me and Hannah.' I say.

'She's moving in with you.' Elliot says in surprise.

'Why wouldn't she? 'I ask.

'It's all a bit sudden.' Elliot says.

'Thanks for your support Elliot.' I mutter.

'Hey don't get upset. What does mom think?' Elliot asks.

'She's happy for us.' I say.

'Well if mom's happy then it must be OK.' Elliot says. 'I'll come and see you Thursday evening.'

'Mia might want to come with you. She gets back from her school trip on Wednesday.' I say.

'And Christian.' Elliot asks.

'No.' I say.

'It might be easier if you see him while we're there with you.' Elliot says.

'No.' I say more abruptly. 'Please Elliot no pressure, just let me do things at me own pace.'

'OK, just think about it.' Elliot says.

'I'd rather not. I need to go. Mom, dad and Hannah are waiting in the car. I'll call you in the week to confirm Thursday.' I say.

'Great. Laters.' Elliot says.

'Yeah laters.' I mutter and switch him off. I walk to the car and open the driver's door. Dad looks at me expectantly.

'He's coming to see me on Thursday evening and probably bringing Mia and before you ask I told him not to bring Christian.' I say as I pass Hannah he phone back and start the car.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi All, It's Monday and the weather is awful where I am but it means I've had time to finish this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and if you have time please write a review or PM me with your thoughts. Best Wishes Mx**_

**ELLIOT**

The conversation I had with Matt earlier plays on my mind as I hike through the National Park with Christian. Kate and Ana have gone shopping to allow me and my brother some alone time. Christian was tense at the start of the walk but has started to relax after just over an hour.

'Have you and Kate got any plans for Christmas?' Christian asks.

'I think she's spending it with her parents. I was invited but will probably just head to Bellevue for the day.' I reply.

'I'm thinking of taking Ana to visit her mom. It might be the last chance we get before the baby arrives.' Christian says.

'You have your own empire you can go whenever you want, it doesn't have to be Christmas.' I say.

'Will you miss me?' Christian asks with his usual smirk.

'Of course. It won't be the same just having a few beers with dad.' Elliot says.

'Matt might be back by then.' Christian says.

'What makes you say that?' I ask.

'He phoned the other day. He's trying to make contact wherever he is.' Christian says.

'What did you actually say to him that scared him off?' I ask.

'I don't remember.' Christian mutters.

'Oh come on Christian, you remember everything.' I say.

'I was just so angry with him. More angry than I have ever been before with anyone. I can't remember my exact words but it ended with me going on about how I wouldn't allow him to bring shame on the family and he had to leave and have no contact with any of us.' Christian says.

'Did you feel guilty when you found out it was insulin he was injecting?' I ask.

'No, the little shit should have told me.' Christian says.

'Perhaps you scared him so much he couldn't speak.' I say.

'Probably.' He says.

'Why didn't you invite him on the weekend trips to Aspen or Portland?' I ask. Christian stops and looks at me through narrow eyes. Shit, I think I've messed up without meaning to.

'Why would you think I didn't invite him?' Christian now asks.

'Because Hannah…..' I start to say.

'Hannah wouldn't have known if I'd invited them or not. I didn't send the invite to Kate, I sent it to you and left it up to you to tell her about it.' Christian says.

'So did you send one to Matt?' I ask.

'No.' he says quietly. 'I was cross with him for being so irresponsible in getting Hannah pregnant. It wasn't just me, mom was as well. Remember they moved to Mia's apartment. It got to the stage when it was easier not to see him or have him around. The afternoon that I went to his office was actually to apologise and make things right between us. Having all the family in Portland for Ana's birthday and him not being there felt wrong. I missed him.'

'And how do you feel about him now?' I ask. Christian pauses while he thinks of how to answer this one.

'I miss him, but I'm also angry with him still. How could he just disappear like that? I've had security looking for him but nothing has come to light. He hasn't even touched his bank account. How does he manage for money?' Christian says.

'Maybe he got a job.' I say.

'Elliot have you heard from him?' Christian asks. I gulp. I promised dad.

'No.' I say and then hope that this is one of those times that the ground will open up and swallow me. I add truthfully 'I just hope he's home for Christmas.'

'Yes, that would make mom happy.' Christian adds.

'If he was would you stay here so that the whole family could be together? That would make mom happy.' I say.

'I'm not sure.' Christian says. We carry on walking for a while in silence and I think that I must get my brothers back on speaking terms so that we could maybe spend some of the holiday period together, that would be the best present for everyone this Christmas.

**GRACE**

I am so happy, today has been perfect. After shopping at the school Christmas craft fayre we stopped at the supermarket for groceries and then brought them back to the house before we strolled into town for a wander up the High Street. We went to the bakery for fresh bread and rolls before making our way towards the harbour and the restaurant DD's on the cove for lunch. The food was once again magnificent and it was wonderful seeing Matt choose things from the menu that I'd never seen him order before. I didn't make a fuss but I could see his smirk as I watched in wonder. When we'd ever been to any restaurant before he has always ordered the lasagne and I admit I was slightly worried when it wasn't on the menu, but he shocked me when he ordered the cod with potatoes and vegetables, he never even used to eat potatoes unless they were cold in a salad. After lunch it was a brisk walk back as the temperature had dropped. After putting on some extra layers we went to the Christmas tree farm, Carrick drove Hannah and I in his car and we followed Matt in his truck. It was lovely to choose the trees together, yes trees, we ended up with three. One for the main living room, another for the hallway and another for the corner of the large kitchen diner. Matt would have liked another for the TV room but Hannah thought three was plenty. Carrick dropped Hannah and I at the mall to shop while Matt dropped the trees at home and Carrick picked him up so they could both then join us to choose some more tree decorations. I think Matt had also taken the opportunity to buy Hannah some gifts as he had a few shopping bags by the time him and Carrick caught up with us. When we returned to the house we had hot chocolates to warm us through and we decorated the tree in the hallway. Hannah and I then made a start on dinner. I have made a lasagne and Hannah is just finishing chopping apples to go in the fruit salad for dessert. The men were relaxing in front of the TV with some beers and the sports channel.

'Dinner smells good.' Carrick says as he comes into the kitchen with some empty bottles.

'It's only lasagne.' I say as he comes and kisses me.

'Matt will be happy when he wakes up. He's crashed out on the sofa.' Carrick says.

'He was up early studying this morning.' Hannah says.

'I know but it's not like him to sleep in the daytime.' I say. 'Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes.'

'Oh good, I'll just finish reading the newspaper.' Carrick says as he settles himself at the table.

'Cary, how many beers did Matt have?' I ask.

'We had a couple each.' Carrick says. 'Why? You sound concerned.'

'He asked you to bring the beers which means he's probably not had any alcohol the last few months.' I say and start to walk towards the TV room quickly. Carrick and Hannah follow behind. 'Did he take his insulin?'

'I don't know, I think so. He had his backpack by him all afternoon but you know what he's like it's over before you can see and I don't take much notice. Why are you panicking?' Carrick asks.

'The insulin and the alcohol will make his blood sugar low, maybe too low. He might be in hypo at the moment.' I say as I enter the TV room.

'Which means?' Carrick asks.

'He needs sugar.' I say. I go towards the sofa where Matt does look like he's fast asleep. I gently shake him and get no response. 'Hannah did this ever happen when you were at Mia's.'

'No.' Hannah mutters and goes a deathly shade of pale. She sits down on the sofa and kisses Matt's forehead. No response so I rifle through his backpack until I find the glucagon kit that I'm looking for and start mixing the powder and liquid.

'Carrick can you put him in the recovery position. Hannah please go and get a couple of towels and a bucket or something similar in case he's sick.' I say. Hannah dashes off straight away as Carrick moves Matt. I inject and sit back. 'Hopefully he'll come round in ten minutes or so.' I say. Hannah appears with the towels and I place one over the sofa by his head.

'Can I do anything else?' Hannah asks.

'Yes, go and get a small bowl of that fruit salad and one of those bread rolls. He'll need to eat when he wakes. The sugar in the fruit will be good initially and then the carbs in the bread.' I say. Hannah disappears again.

'What can I do Gracie?' Carrick asks gently.

'Hug me.' I say as he comes and envelopes me in his arms.

'At least you know what you're doing?' Carrick says. 'I wouldn't have had a clue.'

'I've done it many times.' I mutter.

'Gracie you're shaking.' Carrick says.

'It feels different when it's your own son.' I say. I pull away and go and kneel beside Matt. He starts to stir, he groans and as I predicted he promptly throws up. Luckily we were prepared.

'Mom.' He murmurs.

'It's OK darling boy.' I say.

'You're here.' He says quietly. He's obviously disorientated.

'Yes darling.' I say. Hannah brings the fruit and I manage to get him to sip some lemonade first that she has also brought before he eats some of the fruit salad. He sits up and grins at Hannah.

'Did I scare you?' he asks.

'Yes.' Hannah says.

'Sorry.' Matt says but he's still smiling. 'Good job you were all here.'

'It's a good job your mom was here, me and your dad wouldn't have had a clue what to do.' Hannah says as she sits down beside him. Carrick has disappeared with the towel and bucket. Matt finishes the fruit and I pass him the bread roll which he takes without question.

'Darling, has that happened before?' I ask.

'No.' Matt mutters.

'Did you take your insulin?' I ask.

'Yes. I had a couple of beers with dad and then just took it without thinking. I probably didn't need it did I?' Matt says.

'No, the alcohol would make your blood sugar high initially but then would have naturally lowered your glucose levels and the insulin brought it down further.' I say.

'I'm normally so careful with checking and I haven't had any beer since I came here.' Matt says and looks away.

'Darling it's OK. We've upset your routine.' I say.

'I messed up though.' He says quietly.

'It's OK, these things happen.' I say. 'Dinner is almost ready and you need to eat properly.'

'I know, have I got time for a quick shower. I feel fine.' Matt says.

'Sure darling. Go and get yourself together and we'll go and set the table so everything is ready.' I say. He stands and walks out to the shower room, Hannah is still sat on the sofa.

'That scared me.' Hannah says.

'Me too.' I admit. 'If he's normally so careful it shouldn't happen very often, if ever again. I'll talk you through what to do though so that you feel more confident with it all.'

'Thanks. I'm frightened I'll just panic.' She says.

'You won't, you'll go into automatic mode. If Matt had realised or Carrick had recognised what was happening then we could have just got some sugar into him quickly. I know he's not overly keen on chocolate bars but it would have done the trick.' I say.

'Actually there are a few things that he likes now. When we were in England he seemed to like plenty of stuff like that and would have some chocolate each day.' Hannah says.

'Let me guess, maltesers, galaxy bars, aeros and curly wurlys.' I say with a smile.

'Yes you're right. He was initially drawn to the red packet of the maltesers and then couldn't get enough of them before he started trying other things.' Hannah says.

'His daddy used to bring him them back from his business trips.' I say as we walk into the kitchen. Hannah starts to set the table as I check on the lasagne and put garlic breads in the oven before making a salad. 'There's a new candy store open at the Bravern centre and it sells English chocolate and candies, I'll get him some this week so that he has a supply.'

'Thanks Grace.' Hannah says as her phone rings. 'It's Christian, should I answer?'

'Yes, just talk to him quickly while Matt is in the shower.' I say. I start to get out the plates and cutlery as I listen to Hannah's side of the conversation.

'Hi Christian.' 'Yes I'm good thanks.' 'I've been out to lunch with your parents.' 'Yes we're still away for the weekend.' 'It's been a lovely break.' She says.

'Mom.' Matt almost shouts as he comes into the kitchen. 'Can we start the jigsaw after dinner?' I freeze and look at Hannah. She has a look of horror on her face.

'Yes.' She says quietly and I can just imagine what the question was. We all look at Matt as he looks at Hannah and then the phone.

'No.' he shouts.

'Darling.' I say in an effort to keep him calm.

'He will kill me.' Matt shouts.

'I won't.' Christian says as Hannah puts the speaker on the phone. Matt sits down at the table and we all follow to sit with him. Hannah takes his hand as she sits beside him. 'Matt I said a lot of things in the heat of the moment.'

'Dad just found me. I didn't mean to make contact. I'm sorry.' Matt says quietly and I can see he's shaking.

'Did I really say I would kill you?' Christian asks.

'Yes.' Matt whispers.

'I'm sorry. I was so angry with you.' Christian says gently. Matt doesn't reply, he stands and walks out of the kitchen. Carrick gets up and follows him while I sit opposite Hannah.

'Christian, Matt's upset. He's just walked out.' Hannah says.

'I said I was sorry, what more can I do?' Christian asks.

'Just give him time.' I say. 'It wasn't the best time to speak to him, he's in shock and he's just recovering from a hypo.'

'A what?' Christian says.

'A diabetic coma.' Hannah says dryly.

'Is he OK?' Christian asks with concern.

'He is now but I do need to finish getting dinner ready, he needs to eat.' I say.

'Why didn't you tell me you'd found him?' Christian asks.

'Because he is too scared of you.' Hannah says.

'What did I do?' Christian asks.

'You threatened to cut his hands off so that he could never play the piano again, gouge his eyes out so he couldn't see the baby and then inject him with something to kill him.' Hannah says angrily. I gasp. 'I'm sorry Grace, Matt probably didn't want you to know all that and I apologise in advance if I swear. Christian your little brother who has idolised you all his life is absolutely petrified of you finding him. You can be so cruel at times. You told him to have no family contact. How could you deny him and me the chance to be with each other when I needed him? He has missed coming to scans with me to meet the babies. He hasn't played the piano in three months. What if your dad hadn't bumped into him by accident? Would I have had to be a single mother? Deserted by her husband of three days. Fuck Christian I am so angry with you right now, what gave you the right to interfere?' Tears are streaming down Hannah's cheeks and I go to give her a hug but Matt beats me to it. Where did he appear from?'

'Baby it's OK. Hush baby. Don't get upset.' Matt says as he envelopes her in a hug. 'We will be OK now.' Carrick picks up the phone from the table and must click off the speaker.

'Christian, I'll call you later.' Carrick says as he walks out of the kitchen. I don't hear the rest of his conversation. I watch Matt as he wipes away Hannah tears and kisses her lips gently.

'Please don't cry.' Matt says gently.

'I was so angry.' Hannah whispers.

'I know baby, I heard' Matt says and smiles at her. 'Don't worry, everything will be fine. I love you.'

'Shit I told him we were married, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.' Hannah says.

'He had to find out sooner or later. Mom and dad know and they didn't freak out like we thought they would.' Matt says and he looks over to me and grins. 'Though this is Christian we are talking about.'

'Exactly.' Hannah says. 'I need to wash my face before dinner.'

'I'll come with you.' Matt says as the wander out to the one of the many bathrooms. They probably just want some privacy. Carrick comes back into the kitchen and places the phone on the side before giving me a hug.

'That went as well as could be expected.' Carrick says with a smirk.

'Was Christian angry?' I ask.

'More confused and apologetic. I think it would be good to get both boys to meet sooner rather than later. I told him I would phone him after dinner. He was just going out with the others to a restaurant.' Carrick says. 'Can I help you with anything?'

'No it's OK, I just need to get the lasagne out of the oven.' I say. 'Why did Matt walk out earlier?'

'Because he didn't know how he was feeling. He didn't want to get upset or angry and the easiest thing for him to do was walk away. It wasn't the best timing for Christian to find out where we were after what's happened this evening. By the way you were brilliant as always, I just thought he was sleeping.'

'I was acting on pure instinct. I knew something wasn't right and then the doctor in me kicked in. It was only afterwards that I realised how scared I was. Earlier you said how Matt was no trouble compared to the others but he more than makes up for it with his health scares. I just hope that Hannah can cope with it all.'

'They will be fine together. Matt has managed on his own up to now.' Carrick says. 'Maybe we should employ a housekeeper for them, I could talk to Matt about converting the roof above the new garage into living accommodation.'

'You know what the answer will be, he's too much like Simon in that respect. He would rather do everything himself.' I say.

'I know but Christian has Mrs Jones, I thought I could try and persuade him especially as it would make sense when the twins arrive. He'll be at school and Hannah will be here alone with them.' Carrick says.

'OK, talk to him tomorrow. Let's sit down for dinner now.' I say as Matt and Hannah appear in the kitchen once more.


End file.
